Una entrevista a
by Keita-chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se te ha cruzado por la cabeza hacerle una entrevista a algún personaje de Inazuma? Sí, en este fic los personajes de Inazuma Eleven serán entrevistados de la manera más cómica posible. ¡Y de una manera poco típica!
1. Atsuishi Heat Shigeto

**Hello World!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo demonios me salió esta idea, pero quería intentarla, así que si pueden observar sera como una entrevista, al menos a lo que mi retorcida cabeza logro convencerse que era, y para darle más armonía a la trama (que profunda me oí XD) mis queridos lectores ustedes decidirán quién sera el o la siguiente entrevistado, claro que también pueden poner algunas preguntas que deseen hacerle a dicho personaje (sino cual sería el chiste de la entrevista XD) y pues Empeze con este personaje porque sé que a los demás les espera algo mucho mejor y como buena fanática de esta serie no me limitare a la primera temporada, sino que incluiré también a los Go (muajajaja ahora ni ellos se salvan XD), así que mina-san espero los reviews con las recomendaciones (me sentiré depre sino me dejan uno TwT, me iré a la emo esquina y no saldré jamás [Nah! No es para exagerar XD]), pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y comencemos (porque ya me salió larga la intro XD).**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (sea como sea, algún día lo conseguiré, muajajajaja)

_Una entrevista a… Atsuishi /Heat/ Shigeto._

**Nombre: **Atsuishi Shigeto.

**¿Tienes algún apodo?**

Mmmm, Heat, pero su procedencia no lo diré.

**¿Odias a alguien?**

¿Hm? Odiar es una palabra fuerte, solo digamos que si "esa persona" fuera a caer de un avión yo mismo la empujaría para que cayese en lo profundo del mar y me aseguraría de los tiburones se la comiesen, luego cazaría esos tiburones, les abriría el estómago para sacar los restos de esta persona y finalmente los calcinaría para volver a esparcirlos al mar; así que en teoría no la odio, solo… no me agrada.

**¿Por qué lo o la odias?**

¡Ya dije que no odio a "esa persona"! Solo no me agrada. Pero la razón es porque… ¡Se comió mi pudin*! ¡Se lo comido! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Y específicamente había dejado una nota diciendo que era mío, que por nada del mundo lo fueran a tocar y que, resulta que cuando llegaba del entrenamiento encontré a "esa persona" comiéndose mi amado pudin, ¡Y era de chocolate! Eso es sacrilegio, que acaso este mundo no sabe respetar los pudines de las personas, o no esto no se quedara así. Pero como dije, no odio a "esa persona"

**¿Quién es esa persona que odias?**

No lo pienso decir aquí, pero solo diré que su nombre empieza con G y termina E, pero nada más diré.

**Película favorita.**

Esta difícil lo que me planteas, pero diré, ¡Bambi! ¡Por un demonio! Pase semanas enteras llorando después de que mataron a su madre, y cuando vi la escena al pobre de Bambi llorando solo decía: "¡Que valiente eres! Seguir a pesar de ya no tener a tu mamá cierva", pero claro el arruina momentos Kurando tuvo que venir a interrumpir el momento encendiendo la luz de la sala para ponerse a ver su estudia serie de patos, ¡Los ciervos están sobre los patos! Pero el inútil de Kurando no me hizo caso y me lanzo fuera del sofá, me quito mis palomitas y después me mando a que le trajera una soda del refrigerador. Pero las cosas tampoco se quedaron así porque me encontré una araña en la cocina y se la puso en la soda, queda recalcar que cuando la vio pego el grito de su vida, hasta Nagumo que estaba al otro lado de la pensión se levantó porque creyó que alguna de las chicas se había caído o que el degenerado de Koutarou se había metido otra vez al baño de las chicas.

**¿Qué elegirías? Facebook o Twitter.**

¡Twitter baby! Solo gente sexy y hermosa como yo utiliza Twitter.

**Canción favorita.**

No diré mucho, solo: ¡Wow! Fantastic Baby*.

**¿Te gusta alguien?**

Emmm… ¡No preguntes esas cosas!

**¿Por qué te gusta?**

¡Ya dije que no preguntes esas cosas! Pero si me gustara alguien, ¡Que claramente es imposible! No hay nadie que esté a mi altura, creo que sería porque es bonita, buena en el football, porque el color de sus ojos es como las llamas, porque siempre prepara mis platillos favoritos, porque es la única que me ha dado una dotación de pudin como regalo de navidad, porque… ¡Olvídalo! Ya no hablare del tema.

**¿Cómo es?**

Ya dije que dejare el tema.

**¿Qué se siente no haber clasificado para la selección de Japón?**

Dime, ¡¿Qué sentirías ni por cerca se les haya cruzado por la cabeza?! Claro que lo solucionamos creando otro equipo que sacara al original, pero por un demonio a Hitomiko se le ocurrió dejarme en el banco y para colmo perdieron, ¡Eso se lo merecen por no haberme dejado jugar! Malditos de Neo Japan, aunque la verdad no tengo nada en contra, solo es… resentimiento. ¡Pero por un demonio! No clasifique, ni siquiera me tomaron en cuenta —Se da la vuelta—, no me quieren, creo que me pondré depre, después me pintare de negro el pelo, me pondré ropa negra y me hare emo.

**¿Qué se siente que ni siquiera te hayan tomado en cuenta?**

Como si te parearan en la entrepierna.

**¿Qué sentiste al saber que Haruya iría al mundial?**

¡Maldito Nagumo coreano! Jamás me dijo nada, para colmo se fue con Suzuno y tampoco me lo dijo, pero el colmo fue cuando supe al asexuado ese de Zeus también iba al mundial y como coreano colado, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si hasta en los nombres se notaba que se hacían pasar por coreanos. Si, ya use mucho la palabra "coreano" o el derivado, pero es que el desgraciado de Haruya me dejo aquí este grupo de locos, ni siquiera me trajo una novela de esas que hacen por haya, para más Suzuno me traje un pudin cuando vino de visita y el muy bestia ni siquiera un pinche muñequito me trajo.

**¿Cómo fue el mundial para ti?**

Si me corto las venas sera por tu culpa.

**¿Qué sentiste cuando Suzuno fue elegido para representar a Corea en el mundial?**

Ya dije, me hare emo.

**¿Qué sentiste ver los juegos de Inazuma Japan en el mundial?**

Ya dije que dejes el tema, ¡Maldita sea!

**Fruta favorita.**

La pera.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque es, sexy (?)

**¿Le tienes miedo a algo?**

¡Por supuesto que no! El gran Heat no le teme a nada —Se le acercan con un par de orejas de oveja*—, ¡Waaa! ¡Malditas ovejas! Aléjense de mí —Sale corriendo.

**¿Qué harías en el caso de que cometieras un crimen?**

¿Hmmm? Pues primeramente, no haría lo que todos hacen cuando lo cometen: ir a Mexico, no me mal entiendan, es un gran país, pero es el primer lugar donde buscaran. ¡No! Yo seré original y me iré a Argentina, crearía un criadero de Alpacas, me cambiaría el nombre a Josefino* Lupencio, conocería a un bella chica argentina, nos casaríamos y tendríamos dos hermosas hijas a las cuales las llamaría Marina Florentina y Estefanía Cristena, luego pasaríamos el resto de nuestros días juntos al lado de nuestras adoradas hijas hasta el día en que alguno degenerado estúpido se le ocurriera acercase a ellas e intentar ligárselas, en ese caso tendrían que resolver cuentas conmigo, y mi escopeta.

**¿Te gusta el chocolate?**

No.

**¿Te gustan las flores?**

No.

**¿Te gustan los gatos?**

¿Por qué solo hay preguntas raras? Y no.

**¿Te gustan los perros?**

Ya dije, ¿Por qué todas son preguntas raras? Y no.

**¿Hay algo que te guste?**

El pudin.

**¿Le harías una fiesta sorpresa a un amigo?**

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿En serio creen que tengo el dinero para hacer eso? Lo guardo para comprar mi pudin. Todo sea por el amado pudin.

**Como última pregunta, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para conseguir un pudin?**

Me pondría un traje con tutu, una tiara de princesa, unos zapatos de conejo, una cola de gato sin mencionar las orejas, y bailaría la Camarena.

**Muchas gracias. Te agradecemos el tiempo que nos has brindado, te avisaremos cuando sea lanzado al aire.**

—¡Esperen! ¿Dijeron que lo sacaran al aire? ¡Ni loco pienso dejar que…! —Se cierra la puerta.

**1*Pues la verdad es que esa idea me vino después de Toki wa kakeru shoujo (no sé si lo escribí bien XD)**

**2*Tengo un serio problema con esa canción (mi Kouhai tiene la culpa ¬¬)**

**3*Eso fue debido a que una vez vi una película de terror acerca de unas ovejas que se comían a la gente (que trauma :s)**

**4* Mi profesor de sociales siempre usaba ese nombre para dar ejemplo y molestar a mis compañeros, asi que se me quedo el nombre (XD)**

**Pero bueno, ¿Qué tal quedo? Si creo que esto es lo más loco que he hecho (o.o), jejeje pero bueno, esperare hasta mañana para ver si saco el segundo cap (solo si me han dejado reviews TwT), así que mina-san, me voy despidiendo.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	2. Yuuto Kidou

**Hello!**

**Y pues hoy viene el segundo cap, creo que este sera el fic que actualizare diario. ¡Y Muchisimas gracias Andy-Niki! TwT creí que me dejarían sola, (aunque sino me dejaban nada tendría que elegir el siguiente personaje [me siento bien _forever alone_ T.T]), pero bueno, dejando todo eso de lado démosle ya con el cap.**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (ya me aburrí de recalcar que no es mío así que, qué más da TwT)

_Una entrevista a… Yuuto Kidou_

**Nombre: **Yuuto Kidou

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?**

Los pingüinos.

**¿Por qué?**

¡¿Qué no los han visto?! ¡Son las criaturas más hermosas de todo el mundo! Lástima que el casamiento entre pingüinos y personas no esté permitido, ¡Pero Sakuma y yo crearemos una petición y ya verán que sera posible! ¡Muajajaja!

**Si eligieras un color, ¿Cuál sería?**

Rojo.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque solo las personas bellas lo usan. Cof cof y Superman cof cof.

**¿Por qué usas capa, es que eres fan de Superman?**

La uso porque me gusta, ¿Acaso cometo algún crimen con usarla? Aparte no soy fan de Superman, el hecho de que tenga posters en toda mi habitación de él, que mis libros tenga de portada la imagen de Superman, que mi cama tenga por todos lados la "S" de Superman, que mi ropa interior también lo tenga no quiere decir que soy un fan de él. Me creo una persona sana y recta.

**¿Cómo es tu relación con los demás?**

Buena, pero… ¡Desgraciado Fudou! Me bullea por todo, ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que él se haya quedado calvo mientras yo tenía mi hermosísimo pelo! Que se aguante, ahora ya le creció, más le vale dejar de bullearme que de lo contrario lo demando en los tribunales de Cartoon Network.

**¿Hay alguien que odies? **

¡Desgraciado Fudou! Otra vez.

**¿Con quién te llevas mejor?**

Goenji. Él comprende lo que es ser hermano mayor, es más, recientemente formamos el "Comité de Hermanos Mayores", en donde yo soy el vice-presidente, al contrario del "Club de Amamos a los Pingüinos" que forme con Sakuma, ahí soy el tesorero y él es el presidente y el vice-presidente, lo que me recuerda ¡Para qué demonios quiere los dos cargos!

**¿Qué piensas al respecto de que tú hermana sea siempre emparejada con todo el mundo?**

Lo diré de esta manera: chicos, los aprecio, son mis mejores amigos, vivimos de todo juntos, siempre me apoyaron, cuidaron y respaldaron en todo, pero… ¡Se les ocurre poner un solo dedo sobre mí hermana y váyanse olvidando de tener hijos! ¡Porque si me entero, los castro!

**Si eligieras una canción, ¿Cuál sería?**

¡Carolina*! Tengo mis motivos personales, así que no digan nada.

**¿Por qué no te quedaste en la liga Italiana?**

¿Hmmm? ¡No pregunten!

**En el hipotético caso de que se fuera a acabar el mundo y tuvieras que confesarle algo a alguna persona, ¿A quién sería? ¿Y qué seria?**

—Suspira—. Muy bien, aquí voy: Fudou… ¡Eres tan idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios te cruzaba en la cabeza?! ¿Enserio creías que no me daría cuenta de que tenías interés en mi hermana? Ah, pero esto tampoco se va a quedar así. Primero, me bulleas; segundo, me robabas la comida cuando estábamos en el FFI; tercero, raptaste el pingüino de peluche que me dio Touko; cuarto, me dibujaste un bigote en el rostro y me pusiste en la frente "Llévame, estoy soltero y desesperado" cuando me quede dormido en el avión; y quinto, ¡Intentaste salir con mi hermana a escondidas! Solo te digo que si este fuera el fin del mundo ya te hubiese matado, revivido con las esferas del Dragon, matado otra vez y vuelto a revivir como zombie para volver a matarte.

**¿Alguna vez has cantado en público?**

Por desgracia, no. ¡Pero el mundo se lo pierde! Tengo una voz hermosa, ¡Y Fubuki* no es la mejor voz de todo el grupo! ¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Soy yo!

**¿Hotmail o Yahoo?**

Yahoo. Hotmail solo sirve para ver el correo y chatear, ¡En Yahoo haces preguntas, tienes juegos y te enteras de todo! ¡Sobre todo cuando necesitas véngate de alguien! ¡Y si! Te hablo a ti Fudou. Aún estoy resentido por lo del pingüino de peluche.

**¿Te gustan los perros?**

Sí, pero no quiero.

**¿Te gustan los gatos?**

No. ¡Desgraciados! Se comen a los pingüinos.

**¿Te gusta el chocolate?**

No.

**¿Bailarías la macarena?**

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

**¿Bailarías "Sexy and I'm know it"?**

Sigo diciendo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

**¿Has sufrido algo traumatizante alguna vez?**

Si por traumatizante te refieres a ver a Endou dibujarle una cara a un balón de football, luego ponerle peluca amarilla, bailar con él y finalmente besarlo tan apasionadamente que ni siquiera creías que Endou era capaz de hacerlo. Pues sí, creo que sí.

**¿Carne o pollo?**

Ni idea de por qué la pregunta, pero… carne, el pollo es el familiar del pingüino, yo no como familiares o parientes cercanos al pingüino.

**¿Botarías tu capa a la basura?**

¡Que blasfemia me estás diciendo! ¡Primero me muero antes que botarla!

**¿Te disfrazarías de pingüino?**

Dime la fecha y yo llevo el traje.

**¿Cambiarias ropa con tu hermana?**

¡Ni loco! Pese que ella ya ha intentado travestirme —Escalofrió—, a veces ella me da miedo.

**Si supieras que la población mundial de pingüinos se extinguiría mañana, ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?**

¡Nooooo! ¡Llévenme a mí! ¡Llévenme a mí! ¡Los pingüinos no!

**¿Bailarías la canción de Party Rock Anthem?**

¿Por qué me insistes en que baile?

**Como última pregunta, ¿Por qué en Inazuma Go llevas unas gafas con las que pareces una mosca andante?**

¡Malditos de Level 5! No les basta con arruinarme mi vida después de sacarme de la selección Italiana, sino que ahora me hacen parecer una mosca humana, ¡Ah no! Eso no se queda así, ¡Los voy a demandar con Cartoon Network a ver que hacen después!

**Gracias por tu cooperación, te avisaremos cuando la entrevista sea lanzada al aire.**

—¡Esperen! ¡No dijeron nada acerca de lanzarla al aire! ¡Esperen…! —Se cierra la puerta.

**1*Estoy algo clavada con esa canción, aparte de que me parece graciosa, ¡Viva M-clan! (si buscan la letra de la canción ya se pueden ir haciendo una idea de porque XD)**

**2* Creo que muchos ya lo saben, pero el seiyuu de Shirou Fubuki es Mamoru Miyano, y admitámoslo, ¡El hombre sabe cantar!**

**Bueno con esto termino, espero que les haya gustado y espero la siguiente sugerencia ˆˆ, así que sin más me despido…**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	3. Seiya Tobitaka

**Good afternoon people!**

**Bueno, como aun me quedaba algo de inspiración me decidí por hacer el siguiente cap (El apocalipsis D:) pero bueno, solo que Ruby Enui, creo que tampoco entiendo por qué te cae mal Tobitaka (XD), en mi caso te diría que no lo odio ni lo amo, estoy un poco indecisa, pero bueno. No quiero hacer más larga la intro así que…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (maldigo no haber nacido en Japón T.T)

_Una entrevista a… Seiya Tobitaka._

**Nombre: **Seiya Tobitaka.

**¿Alguna vez has visto la serie "Los caballeros del Zodiaco"?**

No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

**¿El nombre "Seiya*" de esta misma serie te parece conocido?**

Nunca vi la serie así que no de que hablas.

**¿Estás seguro de que nunca la viste?**

Sí.

**¿Qué harías si Masami Kurumana te reclama por plagio de nombre?**

¡Espera! ¿Plagio de nombre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**¿A qué viene ese peinado, eres el hijo perdido de Elvis?**

Como quisiera... y-y, p-pues… ¡No se metan con mi peinado!

**¿Usas tinte para el cabello?**

¡El cabello de Seiya Tobitaka es 100% natural! ¡Y no se diga más!

**¿Usas peluca?**

¡Que es natural!

**¿Por qué parece un alce cornudo?**

¡Que no critiquen mi cabello!

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo?**

Mi peine.

**¿Regalarías tu peine a alguien?**

¡Por mí que se mueran! ¡Este peine no se va de mi lado!

**¿Por qué ahora trabajas en el Rairaiken?**

La economía está difícil, ¿En serio pensaban que me quedaría en mi casa sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada solo para volverme gordo y viejo? Ni loco, debo cuidar mi figura, de lo contrario como conseguiría chicas.

**¿Cómo explicas que Hibiki sea vivo si prácticamente era tu abuelo?**

Porque… es inmortal (?)

**¿Cómo explicas que no aparecieras en la película de "Inazuma Eleven Go vs Danbal Senki W"?**

¡Yo no explico nada! ¡Los mal agradecidos de Level 5 no me quisieron sacar!

**¿Por qué te pintas los ojos?**

¿Vamos otra vez con mi cuidado personal? ¡Que no me los pinto! Son asi por naturaleza.

**¿Qué harías en el hipotético caso de que Toramaru lanzase tu peine al mar?**

Primero, me lanzaría al mar para recuperarlo; segundo, le daría la tunda de su vida a Toramaru, ¡El peine de Seiya Tobitaka es sagrado, igual que su cabello!

**¿Compartes gel con Shuuya Goenji?**

A veces. Yo uso el suyo cuando se me acaba y viceversa. Incluso creamos el grupo en Facebook de: "Los guapos usamos Gel marca Gel porque el de Pantene no sirve"

**¿Con quién tendrías una cita?**

¿Hmmm? Pues… ¡Ni piensen que se los diré!

**¿Por qué?**

Que no voy a responder.

**Color favorito.**

Morado, por eso mi cabel… ¡Olvidenlo!

**¿Bailarías el Gangnam Style?**

Kidou ya me advirtió de eso, y me dijo que mejor lo rechazara.

**¿Bailarias Gentleman?**

¡No! ¡Demonios sé que soy irresistible, pero tampoco abusen!

**¿Por qué jamás te hemos visto salir con una chica?**

No es que no me hayan visto, es que no estaban presentes.

**¡Haber! ¡¿Qué es eso de las pelees callejeras?! ¡Estas loquísimo! Te harán Pupa (Daño)**

Primero, el que busca pelea con Tobitaka, tiene pelea con Tobitaka; segundo, ¡Yo que culpa tengo de que ellos se me quisieran abalanzar enzima!; tercero, si esa vez golpee a Kurimatsu fue por mero accidente no fue intencionalmente, él iba en su bicicleta yo solo estire mi brazo y lo hice caer de la bicicleta; y cuarto, la única pelea callejera seria que he tenido fue cuando mi Gel marca Gel se iba a acabar de una tienda y solo yo y Goenji lo queríamos, así que los dos terminamos por darnos a golpes y seguir en la calle y para cuando nos dimos cuenta otro niño se llevó el Gel así que hasta ahí llego la pelea, después nos disculpamos y nos fuimos a comer un helado pero resulto que ya no tenían porque Midorikawa había llegado antes.

**¿Te gusta Sakura Cart Captor?**

¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¿Eh? ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Cómo crees!

**¿Es cierto que viste Clannad? **

¡¿Quién demonios te cuenta mi vida personal?!

**¿Facebook o Hi5?**

Creo que es tan obvio que hasta ofende… ¡Claro que Hi5!

**Como última pregunta, Artista musical favorito.**

Rihanna*. ¡Algún día serás mía!

**Gracias por tu cooperación, la entrevista se lanzara en breve al aire.**

—Ya nada me sorprende después de ver volar a Terumi, así que hagan lo que quieran.

**1*Seré sincera, esa parte me la encontré en la Frikipedia, de lo contrario no se me cruza por la cabeza XD**

**2*Era la artista que estaba escuchando mientras escribía así que me dio no sé qué por ponerla (aparte me encantan sus canciones)**

**Bueno, aquí el capi tres, espero que les haya gustado y si encontraron alguna falta ortográfica lo siento con toda mi alma TwT, y pues con los pedidos voy en orden, así me llevare un poco de tiempo en llegar pero bueno, nos vemos después.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	4. Jirou Sakuma

**Good Night people! (si en mi país es de noche XD)**

**Y pues como este es un fic que estaré actualizando diariamente, a veces dos veces por día, he aquí lo prometido, y Wynter-chan, me sigue sorprendiendo que no eligieras a Genda XD. Pero bueno, dejemos la cháchara para después y…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (porque si hubiese sido mío no hubiesen habido pingüinos, sino pandas XD)

_Una entrevista a… Jirou Sakuma._

**Nombre: **Jirou Sakuma.

**¿Si te regalasen algo qué pedirías?**

¡Un pingüino!

**¿Por qué?**

Creo que Kidou ya lo respondió pero lo volveré a repetir. ¡Porque son las criaturas más hermosas de toda la vida! ¡¿Qué acaso están ciegos?! Nosotros los miembros del "Club de Amamos a los Pingüinos" los protegeremos y veneraremos por toda la vida.

**¿Te casarías con Sofía Vergara? **

¡Que con un pingüino! Si fuera posible.

**¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien?**

¿Se vale que casi le hablara?

**¿Chocolate o fresa?**

¡Chocolate!

**¿Por qué nunca te cortaste el cabello?**

Porque mi cabello es hermoso.

**¿Por qué todos creen que eres mujer?**

¡Yo que voy a saber! Seguramente estaban fumados cuando me vieron, o eran extraterrestres. ¡Sí! ¡Eran extraterrestres que nunca vieron a un chico con cabello largo y un parche en el ojo!

**¿Con quién irías de compras?**

Con un pingüino.

**¿Por qué?**

¿Lo tengo que volver a repetir? ¡Por que los amo! Y me encantaría gastar mi dinero en algo productivo como un traje de gala para un pingüino.

**Película favorita.**

¡Happy feet! Demonios ame esa película. Hoy, cada cuanto que la veo no puedo evitar llorar de la emoción. ¡Pero el maldito de Fudou no deja de decirme subnormal amante de los pingüinos por eso! Yo que culpa tengo que lo comparen con el Tío Lucas de la Familia Adams.

**¿Qué harías si vieses a Kidou llevándose a tu pingüino favorito?**

Saben, yo respeto mucho a Kidou, es mi mejor amigo, lo aprecio con toda el alma, pero… ¡Si se atreve a poner sus sucias manos sobre el señor Pinky! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo castro! ¡Y después reparto sus extremidades a sus fanáticas! ¡Y si, Kidou! ¡Ya sé que te lo has intentado robar más de mil veces! ¡Así que hazlo otra vez y veamos como sales!

**¿Te ha sucedido algo traumatizante?**

¿Hmmm? Déjenme pensarlo. Creo que sí. Fue la vez en que iba tranquilamente por la calle, llevaba miles de bolsas del supermercado gracias a que Kidou se le antojo un bendito sándwich de jamón con queso, le dan unos antojos tan raros que parece mujer embarazada y como soy su asistente tengo que complacerlo en lo que me pida; en fin. Mientras camina tranquilamente vi que un niño pequeño llevaba un pingüino de peluche en la mano, ¡Y demonios! ¡El peluche estaba robable! Así que no pude despegarle la mirada, el niño iba agarrado de la mano de su mamá y estaban por cruzar la calle, al principio todo normal, pero mi pesadilla llego cuando iban justo en medio, pues resulta que… ¡Soltó al pobre peluche! ¡Justo en medio de la calle! ¿Quién demonios lanza un indefenso peluche de pingüino a la calle? Ni siquiera lo recogió simplemente lo dejo ahí tirado, pero la peor parte no fue esa, ¡No! Resulta que como quedo solo en mitad de la autopista paso justamente un camión, ¡Un camión! Y lo arremetió con todo, pero tampoco termino ahí, le pasaron cerca de tres autos, otro camión, le callo un misterioso rayo del cielo, un perro lo orino y un loco pirómano le lanzo una bomba molotov que terminó por convertirlo en cenizas. ¡Aphrodi santo! El pobre pingüino de peluche no se merecía tanto. El resultado fue que quede tan shockeado por lo que vi que lance las bolsas a solo donde Aphrodi sabe y salí corriendo hacia las cenizas del pobre peluche para ponerme a llorar y gritar: "¡Llévame a mí! ¡Llévame a mí!", y como estaba en medio de la calle y no me quería mover llego la policía, después los amenace con lo único que tenía: mis zapatos, pero no funciono y me llevaron a la comisaria, ¡Pase cuatro benditas horas metido ahí con un monto de maniáticos! Hasta que vino Kidou y pago mi fianza, entonces salí, pero me lleve una tunda porque perdí las compras y Kidou ya no pudo comer su sándwich. Así que supongo que no he tenido ningún trauma.

**¿Usarías Yahoo Respuestas?**

¡¿Por qué demonios me lo preguntas?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo la gente hermosa usa Yahoo respuestas!

**¿Por qué llevas un parche?**

Porque me gusta y punto.

**¿Te sacarías el parche?**

¡No!

**¿Si te doy diez dólares te lo quitas?**

¡Que no!

**¿Conoces a Slenderman?**

¡¿Quién te dijo que ese hombre existe?! ¡Bórralo de tu memoria!

**¿Tuviste algún trauma con él?**

—En una esquina—, Slender no existe, Slender no existe…

**Si saliera a la venta un nuevo peluche de pingüino, ¿Serias el primero en comprarlo?**

¡¿Salió a la venta un nuevo peluche?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Debo comprarlo antes que nadie! ¡Y esta vez no me ganas Kidou!

**¿Podrías cantar?**

Kidou no me deja, pero como no está aquí, ¡Claro! —Le tiran una piedra—, ¡Te odio! ¡Maldito Kidou Superman!

**¿Es verdad que tú y Hazuki Nagisa de Free! Comparten el amor por los pingüinos?**

¡Él fue el que me copio! ¡Así que no! Pese a que estamos en la misma sociedad de amantes de los pingüinos.

**¿Por qué no estas casado?**

—En una esquina—, porque estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado…

**¿Has tenido novia?**

Es oficial, me hare emo.

**¿Alguna vez te han invitado a una cita?**

¿Todavía esta Heat aquí? Tal vez lo alcanzo y le digo que se haga emo conmigo.

**¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para conseguir un pingüino?**

¿Se puede andar desnudo en público? O, ¿Me puedo raptar a Barak Obama?

**¿Qué harías en el hipotético caso de que todos tus pingüinos de peluche, y los de verdad, sean secuestrados?**

Primero, localizo al desgraciado al que se le ocurrió la idea suicida; y segundo, más le vale tener seguro de vida porque no vuelve a salir con vida. A menos de que se haga zombie.

**Y como última pregunta, ¿Alguna vez has robado?**

¿Hmmm? ¿El robo de pingüinos es ilegal?

**Gracias por atender a nuestras preguntas. La entrevista sera lanzada al aire en pocos minutos.**

—¡Esperen! ¿Y el pingüino que me prometieron?

**Okay! Hoy no hay ninguna cita (milagro XD), hoy todo fue 100% natural. Así que espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco haberlo leído y perdonar si encontraron algún error ortográfico. Creo que esto sería todo, los veo en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) **


	5. Kirino Ranmaru

**Welcome to my fanfic "A interview to…" XD**

**Ok. No, yo no soy inglesa (?), pero bueno, siguiendo la secuencia aquí está la segunda entrevista. Y marlenenadia35, la verdad es que no se si querías que incluyese dos personajes por entrevista o dos como pareja amorosa (?) XD, pero bueno, como prometí aquí está tu entrevista ˆˆ. Ahora sí, necesito más personajes para las entrevistas, así que espero las recomendaciones :3 (de lo contario me are emo igual que Heat T.T). Sin más, ¡Adelante!…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (de ser mío Fei hubiese salido vestido de conejo *¬*)

_Una entrevista a… Ranmaru Kirino._

**Nombre: **Ranmaru Kirino.

**¿Alguna vez viste Watamote?**

¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

**¿Por qué pareces una chica?**

¡¿También ustedes?! ¡Soy hombre!

**¿Te pondrías vestido?**

¡Que soy hombre!

**¿Por qué jamás invitaste a Midori a salir?**

¡Porque no! ¿Y qué les interesa me vida amorosa?

**¿Por qué Kariya te bullea?**

¡Yo que sé! Kariya es Kariya.

**¿Juegas Otome?**

¡¿Quién demonios se los dijo?! ¡Kariya fuiste tú, verdad!

**¿Qué es la cosa más extraña que te haya sucedido?**

Creo que sería la vez que vi a Kurama ponerse una botarga de conejo, y que después bailara el Caramelldance con ella y que Shindou lo acompañara vestido con una botarga de perro enfrente del espejo del salón.

**¿Tienes a alguien "odiable" en tu vida?**

Si por "odiable" te refieres a que llene mis zapatos con crema batida que en realidad no es crema batida, que me ponga un letrero en la espalda que diga "¿Quieres una cita conmigo, guapo?", que todas las mañanas llegue a mi casa para levantarme con un balde agua con hielo, que me robe el almuerzo, que se le haya cruzado por la cabeza que me vestiría de chica solo para conseguir una cita. Pues no, creo que no la tengo.

**¿Es cierto que usas la ropa de Aoi? **

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡S-Si me puse falda esa vez fue para ayudar a Hayami-sempai! ¡Y nada más!

**¿Por qué tú, Kazemaru, Aphrodi y Sakuma son lo más afeminados de la serie?**

¡¿Los más afeminados?! ¿Qué acaso nos has vistos a los otros? Esta Makoto* por ejemplo.

**¿Estás seguro? **

¡Que sí! Es más, nos hemos unido y formado el grupo "Los guapos parecen chicas porque así nos aman las chicas y los otros están más feos que la F de fantasma", así que, ¡Que se mueran de envidia! ¡Somos guapos y punto!

**¿Facebook o Twitter?**

¡Pues hombre no! ¡Twitter! El Facebook es para feos. Soy hermoso y lo admito, ¡Que nadie lo niegue!

**Si tuvieras la oportunidad, ¿Tendrías una cita con Juana De Arco?**

¿E-Eh? ¿E-E-Em? P-Pues… ¡Que les interesa mi vida amorosa!

**¿Con que animal te compararías?**

Con un gato* (?)

**¿Regalarías abrazos?**

Kirino Ranmaru no da abrazos.

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?**

¡Los tomates!

**¿Regalarías tomates?**

Depende… Si es para que me preparen una pizza sí.

**¿Qué sentiste al no ser escogido para el FFV2?**

¡¿Cómo demonios crees que me sentí?! ¡Me dejaron aquí! ¡Y para colmo con Kariya! ¿Cómo creen que se siente tener a Kariya haciéndote bromas las veinticuatro horas del día? Y Akane no me deja de acosarme diciéndome que me ponga un ridículo traje de Sailor Moon.

**¿Saldrías con Aoi?**

Con un tomate.

**¿Le eres fiel a algo?**

A este tomate.

**¿Qué es lo que más amas en este mundo?**

El señor "Rodrigo Tomate" que está en la mesa de mi cocina.

**Marco…**

Polo (?)

**¿Nos contarías una anécdota?**

Mmmm, a ver. Fue una vez que entre a los baños públicos de una estación de tren, es que todo fue culpa de que Kuramada-sempai me reto a que no me podía beber un litro de soda de melón en menos de 15 minutos, pero como soy tan genial lo logre hacer, lo que resulto fue que después de haberlo hecho la "necesidad" me llego y como estábamos en medio de la calle, lo que me recuerda, ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hicimos ahí?! Pero bueno como decía; tuve que ir al baño y el único que me quedaba cerca era el de la estación de tren así que fui como rayo al baño e hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero al salir un hombre que acababa de entrar me miro raro y antes de que saliera me detuvo y me dijo: "Disculpe, señorita… pero este es el baño de los hombres*"; ¡¿Señorita?! ¡Se lo creen el muy desgraciado me llamo "señorita"! Señorita a sus jolines, ¡Soy hombre! Y se lo grite en la cara, también estuve a punto de matarlo de no ser porque los demás me detuvieron a tiempo, entonces el sin vergüenza salió corriendo como todo una niña, ¡Ese sí parecía chica! A partir de entonces los chicos ya no me dejan entrar a baños públicos.

**¿Te has peleado alguna vez? **

Mmmm, no como crees, que deje medio muertos a los malditos pervertidos que me lanzan silbidos en la calle es porque soy pacifista.

**¿Por qué no fuiste seleccionado para el FFV2?**

Te gusta hacer que la gente se haga emo, ¿Verdad?

**¿Alguna vez jugaste "Corazón de melón"?**

¡Si voy por el capítulo 18…! ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡No! ¡Soy un macho que se respeta! ¡Yo no juego cosas de niña!

**Como última pregunta.** **¿Qué harías para conseguir una pila de tomates?**

Dejaría que Akane me vista de Serena de Sailor Moon.

**Gracias por cooperar con nosotros. Te avisaremos cuando la entrevista salga al aire.**

—Hagan lo que quieran. Tengo que ir a matar a Kariya.

**1*La verdad es que yo si lo confundí con una chica, hasta el nombre es de una (aprendido de la serie Free! XD)**

**2*La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, hasta que AngyLopez publico algo que me dejo en duda (XD)**

**3*La verdad es que esa en si es una anécdota verdadera, le sucedió a uno de los miembros de la banda Nu'est, específicamente a Ren, en donde decía que una vez entro a un baño público y cuando estaba dentro un hombre que también estaba ahí le dijo "Disculpe, señorita… pero este es el baño de hombres", según dijo él, el hombre se dio cuenta después de que él era un chico y se disculpó (¡Waaaa! Ren es un amor *.*)**

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo, los veré en la siguiente entrevista (si es que me dejan Reviews TwT) también me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico encontrado, sin más me despido…**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	6. Kageyama Hikaru

**¡Bienvenido/as!**

**Primero quiero decir, ¡Gracias por el apoyo! TwT me han dejado sin habla. Ahora sí a lo que vamos, .niebla, en un principio no comprendí la pareja ˆˆU, pero después de irme a investigar un poco a Google (o santo Google) entendí, y me pregunta por si lo lees es, ¿Por qué los emparejan? Pero bueno (XD) creo que ya lo he mencionado antes no soy muy partidaria del yaoi pero mi deber es complacer al lector así que reuniré todos mis esfuerzos y lo hare (lo hago por ti .niebla) (TˆT)9 espero que te guste ˆˆ. En fin, dejemos tanta charla y vamos a lo que verdaderamente interesa…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (malditos me mataron a Atsuya T.T)

_Una entrevista a… Hikaru Kageyama. _

**Nombre: **Hikaru Kageyama.

**¿Con quién tendrías una cita?**

Mmmm, pues… ¡Eso es personal!

**¿A dónde irían?**

¡Que no lo diré!

**¿Estás seguro?**

¡Sí!

**¿Cómo se llama?**

¿Van a seguir insistiendo, verdad? Pues nada más diré que su nombre empieza con una K y termina con una A. ¡Y nada más! Yo no vivo preguntándoles sus parejas amorosas a ustedes.

**¿Sabes que tío no está muerto?**

—Reacción, tres, dos, uno…—, ¡¿Queeee?!

**¿Por qué te gusta esa persona?**

¡¿Otra vez?! Pues… Porque aunque no lo admita es buena persona, incluso me ha ayudado en mis tareas, me encanta como sonríe, también como maneja la pelota, puede que nos llevásemos un poco mal al principio pero…pero…pero… ¡Olvidenlo! ¡Ya no diré más!

**¿Qué harías si un zombie te ataca?**

¡Correr! E ir con mi mamá.

**¿Conoces a Skipper the Bunny?**

¿Quién?

**¿Alguna vez viste a "Dora la exploradora"?**

No, porque cada vez que le veía Masaki-chan llegaba y apagaba la televisión, y lo que me decía era: "¡Jamás vuelvas a ver a esa loca!" y se iba. Pero una vez le pregunte por qué no le gustaba que la viera, y lo que me respondió fue: "¡La odio! Siempre que preguntaba dónde estaba el maldito árbol de chocolate yo le respondía ¡Pero no! La tonta no me hacía caso y reaccionaba media hora después, lo que siempre me pregunte fue que como no veía nada aun estando frente a ella con esos grandes ojotes, desgraciada Dora la Exploradora", y esa fue su respuesta, a partir de entonces no vuelvo a ver Dora, o al menos no delante de él.

**Si pudieras desear algo, ¿Qué seria?**

Que Masaki-chan dejara de picarme las mejillas cada vez que me ve, ¡Que no sabe que duele! ¿Masaki-chan, por qué lo haces?

**¿Es cierto que tienes un peluche de Kariya?**

¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¿Eh?... ¡No! ¡Borren eso!

**¿Es cierto que espías a Kariya mientras duerme?**

¿Ehhh? ¡Siguiente!

**¿Tienes fotos de él en tu habitación?**

¡Siguiente!

**¿Es cierto que tienes un club de fans de Kariya?**

¡Siguiente pregunta!

**¿2+3 son 5?**

¿Eh? Si (?)

**¿Conejo o panda?**

Conejo (?)

**¿Alguna vez jugaste Mine Craft?**

No. Masaki-chan no me deja.

**¿Alguna vez jugaste Mario Cars?**

Masaki-chan no me deja.

**¿Mario Party?**

Masaki-chan no me deja.

**¿El Wii?**

Masaki-chan lo odia. Es más, un día que estaba en casa de Shindou-san nos pusimos a jugar, pero como él se había ido al baño solo el sempai y yo nos pusimos a jugar, ¡Estaba sumamente entretenido! Pero cuando Masaki-chan llego y nos vio jugando al Wii pego el grito del siglo, luego desconecto el televisor, el Wii y lo lanzo al suelo, después lo pateo, lo arrastro por el suelo, lo golpeo con un bate el cual no sé de donde lo saco, le arrojo agua y finalmente este se prendió en fuego así que Shindou-san salió despavorido a buscar un extintor; yo solo mire a Masaki-chan y le pregunte por que lo había hecho y lo que dijo fue: "¡Esa cosa esta maldita! No se te ocurra poner un dedo encima de esas cosas otra vez", al rato regreso Shindou-san con un extintor gritando: "¡El Wii! ¡Tengo que salvar el Wii!", pobre de Shindou-san, aun creía que se podía salvar. Lo que nunca entendí fue porque a Masaki-chan no le gustan los Wii.

**¡¿Al X-Box?!**

No. Masaki-chan tampoco me deja. Estoy comenzando a pensar que Masaki-chan me restringe de muchas cosas, aunque creo que es mi imaginación.

**Si tuvieras que elegir entre un famoso, ¿A quién elegirías?**

¡A Harry Potter!

**Sabes que él no existe, ¿Verdad?**

¡¿No existe?! ¿Entonces lo que Masaki-chan me dijo era mentira? Necesito con urgencia un psicólogo.

**¿Por qué gritas de manera tan graciosa?**

Yo no grito así, ustedes son los que no se lavan las orejas.

**¿De quién es la culpa de culpa del calentamiento global?**

De Chuck Norris.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque sí. Y porque Masaki-chan me lo dijo.

**Como última pregunta, ¿Si perdieras tu juguete favorito que harías?**

¡El apocalipsis! ¡Mi juguete! ¡¿Dónde está mi juguete?! Masaki-chan te he dicho que dejes de venir y robarte al señor Puchi*, ¡Sé que lo amas! Pero tampoco es para que te lo robes cada cinco minutos, ¡Masaki-chan secuestrador de Puchis!

**Gracias por tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—¡Esperen! ¡Esta entrevista no puede salir al aire! ¡Esperen…! —Se cierra la puerta.

**1*Si muchos no se recuerdan (o tal vez si se recuerdan XD), Puchi era el nombre del perro que aparecía en las Chicas Superpoderosas Z (no se me dio manía con ese perrito :3)**

**¡Bien! Esto ha sido todo por ahora, haría la siguiente pero es que me da pereza XD así que sera hasta mañana (o tal vez no) depende el humor que tenga, bueno, decirles que agradezco a las personas que lo lean, que ojala les haya gustado y perdonar si encuentran algún error ortográfico (me merezco lechugazos T.T), en fin…**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	7. Jousuke Tsunami

**Konbanwa mina-san!**

**Como es debido hare mi presentación antes de entrar de lleno al capi. Pues ImaginAbbys, yo concuerdo contigo en algo, no estoy segura si estas entrevistas son coherentes XD lo único que me ha quedado claro es que son un monto de chorreadas que mi retorcida mente se inventó (XD), pero bueno, me alegro de que te hayan gustado y claro, siempre puedes hacer más pedidos. Pero como ando corta de palabras vamos ya al cap…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (yo hubiese deseado que Terumi se quedara con el Raimon, pero como Level 5 estaba a cargo solo me quedo soñar ¬¬)

_Una entrevista a… Jousuke Tsunami._

**Nombre: **Jousuke Tsunami.

**¿Por qué tu cabello parece una palmera?**

¿Por qué la primera pregunta que me haces es sobre mi cabello?

**¿Por qué nunca nadie quiere ir a surfear contigo?**

Porque son unos malagradecidos que me dejan _forever alone _en una esquina de la playa con mi amada Sofia Tabla.

**¿Hay posibilidad de que seas el hijo de Poseidón? **

¡No sabes cuánto quisiera que sí!

**¿Cuál fue la última cosa que hiciste?**

Mmmm, Dejame pensar. Primero me levante con terrible dolor de cabeza consecuencia de que mi mamá me lanzo un ladrillo porque según ella "me hablo pero nunca desperté, me grito y tampoco lo hice" por eso me lanzo un ladrillo, después ni siquiera desayune porque aunque mi mamá me despertó se me hizo tarde para la prepa, así que salí corriendo a velocidad rayo por lo que termine botando a una señora en la calle, pero esta señora o es que ya estaba amargada o la cara la tenía así que me hecho una bronca terrible por lo que se me hizo aún más tarde, entonces el profesor sumamente enfadado me mando de plantón al corredor casi toda la clase de literatura; después de eso en clase de mate me volví a dormir y como el despistado de Otomura no me despertó me quede sin pareja para el trabajo; también a la hora del almuerzo, consecuencia de que salí disparado de mi casa, olvide mi almuerzo y me quede sin comer nada. Al final del día, me golpee como trece veces con el mismo estúpido poste, ¡Desgraciado poste! En fin, el perro lunático que vive por mi barrio me correteo hasta llegar a mi casa y para colmo traía tarea de ciencias… después de eso no recuerdo que fue lo que hice.

**¿Touko o Fuyuka?**

¿Hmmm?... ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**¿Una canción que te defina?**

"Call me maybe", se la dedique a alguien y aun no me responde. ¡Acaso el mensaje no es tan obvio! Aun yo puedo distinguir que es una clara indirecta.

**¿Conoces a Justin Bieber?**

Desgraciadamente sí. ¡Descarado muñeco de plástico barato, que ni se le ocurra poner un solo pie en Okinawa! Y si lo hace que se prepare para una oleada de tablas de surf al estilo Tsunami Jousuke. ¡Nadie! Repito, ¡Nadie! Ningún cantante-no-se-que-cuanto del pop puede poner un pie en mi amada tierra o en mis amadas olas, sobre todo porque ahí es donde llevo a mi codiciada Sofia Tabla.

**¿Estás enamorado de alguien?**

Pues, la verdad… sí.

**¿Cómo es?**

Es un ángel, tiene curvas tan finas que parece el trabajo de un profesional, sabe llevar consigo un esquicito aroma a piña, es la maravilla de este de este mundo, es… ¡Sofia Tabla! ¡Mi amada tabla de surf! Te mando besos y abrazos amada mía, cuando llegue a casa te voy a preparar una buena encerada.

**Si hoy fuera el último día del mundo, ¿Qué harías?**

Sofia Tabla… ¡Casete conmigo!

**¿Sol Daystar/Amemiya Taiyo te robo parte del peinado tuyo?**

¿Hm? Jamás lo había pensado, pero… ¡Eso es plagio! ¡Te demandare con Cartoon Network! A ver a quien le copias el peinado ahora. ¡El cabello de Tsunami Jousuke es sagrado! Al menos eso me enseño Tobitaka.

**¿Alguna vez viste a Chucky?**

—En una esquina—, mami…

**¿Facebook o Twitter?**

¡Twitter nene! Facebook es para feos. O eso me dijo Kirino.

**¿Eres demasiado crédulo de las personas?**

Que le haya creído a Fudou que el ratón de los dientes existía y por eso deje cien yenes bajo mi almohada ya que según él el ratón primero pedía cien llenes antes de agarrar un diente y que misteriosamente desaparecieron y a pesar de que dejaba mis dientes bajo la almohada jamás me dejaron una mísera moneda… ¿Sería un respuesta?

**¿Podrías hacer la representación de una película?**

Recreando la escena de Titanic—. No me dejes… —Dijo tomando la mano de la joven Rose.

—Jamás te dejare… Tsunami —Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas. Su amado estaba a punto de partir. Ambos flotando en aquel gélido mar se miraron directamente transmitiendo cada parte de sus sentimientos.

—Por favor…

—¿Si?

—Por favor…

—¿Si?

—Por favor… ¡Bájate de Sofia Tabla! —Y asi empujo a la joven Rose y tomo a "Sofia Tabla entre sus brazos".

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

**¿Qué es la cosa más traumatizante que te ha sucedido?**

Ver a Otomura con vestido. Y no. No pregunten como lo sé.

**Palabras que te hayan herido…**

A ver la lista va con: "Odio el surf", "Sofia Tabla es fea", "Es una simple tabla de surf", "Tu peinado no me gusta", "Hoy es lunes".

**¿Cómo pudiste hacer una tecnica en un día si ni siquiera savias jugar soccer y a Endou le costó tanto tiempo hacer la Mano Fantasma?**

¡Porque soy Tsunami! Y Endou… Endou es Endou. Nadie ha encontrado manera lógica de describir exactamente que es, pero, la última vez que lo vi tenía una conversación demasiado "intima" con su balón de football. A este ya le afecto tanto soccer, ahora hablando con cosas inanimadas, ¿Verdad, Sofia Tabla?

**¿Carne o pollo?**

Pollo. Que me mate Kidou si quiere, ¡Pero Tsunami ama el pollo!

**¿Por qué Kidou y Sakuma aman a los pingüinos?**

Porque fueron criados por pingüinos cuando nacieron, ¿Creo?

**¿Te llevas bien con Hamano?**

¿Con quién?

**¿Por qué no apareciste en la serie del GO?**

Porque los de Level 5 son tan tacaños que no me quisieron contratar para que apareciera cinco o quince veces, solo unos cuantos míseros segundos en la película. Desgraciado Leve 5.

**¿Peter pan existe?**

¡Existe! ¡Y que nadie diga lo contrario!

**¿Es cierto que tú y los chicos se quisieron colar al baño de las chicas?**

¿Eehh? ¡No tienen pruebas! ¡Sin pruebas no hay nada! ¡Asi que asunto olvidado!

**¿Alguna vez has robado?**

¿Se considera robar si le una vez le quite el parche a Sakuma y después se lo devolví con un dibujo de una carita?

**Como última pregunta, ¿Alguna vez jugaste Mario Party?**

La verdad es que sí. Es más, creo que hasta traumado dejamos a Kyan, ¿Por qué? Porque cuando estábamos escogiendo a los personajes Akamine se escogió rápido a Mario, después Otomura tomo a Yoshi porque dijo que era demasiado "Cool" como para tomar otro personaje; yo me agarre a Don King Kong, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me encanta! Aparte me pude subir a los árboles y hacerle como en la película, pero después todos me obligaron a bajarme, ¡Aguafiestas! En fin, como decía, Agarie se agarró a Luigi y Taira a Wario, pero Kyan… A Kyan le toco que ser la princesa Peach. Digamos que no le fue muy bien a la hora de jugar "Escalera al Éxito", para colmo habíamos hecho apuesta, y el que perdiera tenía que vestirse del personaje que escogió, y pues… Kyan termino vistiéndose por una semana de la princesa Peach. Pobre Kyan. Desde entonces no volvió a ver un vestido sin correr y gritar: "¡Malditos vestidos! ¡No se me acerquen!", ya que según me dijeron, mientras uso ese vestido varios desconocidos intentaron ligárselo. Vuelvo a decir. Pobre Kyan.

**—Tic en el ojo—. G-Gracias, la entrevista saldrá en poco tiempo.**

—¡No hay de que! Ahora me voy a ver a mi amada Sofia Tabla.

**Bueno (me tomo tiempo terminarlo, pero lo entregue hoy XD), espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal no me siento satisfecha con el trabajo (¡Me retiro! TwT Ok. No, no los dejare traumados XD), agradecer a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo, disculparme por si encuentra alguna falta ortográfica y pues esto es todo, hasta la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	8. Afuro Aphrodi Terumi

**Good Afternoon my people! **

**Como prometí, hoy publico la siguiente entrevista, y decir que agradezco el apoyo (ˆˆ) gracias TwT. De cierta forma me da que esta es la entrevista más esperada. Wynter-chan, KuroKurai, aquí esta lo suyo (aunque aún le debo a KuroKurai XD), espero que les guste y sin más el fic…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (sigo diciendo que si fuera mío Atsuya seguiría vivo ¬¬)

_Una entrevista a… Afuro/Aphrodi Terumi_

**Nombre: **Afuro Terumi.

**¿Por qué te dicen "Aphrodi"?**

¡Porque soy hermoso! ¿No se nota?

**¿Estas consiente de que ese nombre está basado en una diosa, mujer?**

¡Que me importa! ¡Soy bello y punto!

**¿Por qué pareces chica?**

¡Dejen de cuestionar mi apariencia! Confórmense con que soy bello y ya. Por preguntas como estas es que Sakuma, Kazemaru, Kirino y yo creamos el grupo "Los guapos parecen chicas porque así nos aman las chicas y los otros están más feos que la F de fantasma", ¡Y ni piensen entrar! Es solo para gente bella, aunque aún me cuestiono el ingreso de los otros.

**¿Blog Spot o Tumblr?**

¡Tumblr! Yo solo uso cosas bellas.

**¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello?**

Toda la culpa la tiene Hwan Woo-Myang. Perdí una apuesta con él y termine pintándome el pelo, ¡Pero ni crean que dejaría que mi amado, exquisito y hermoso cabello de oro se convirtiera en una masa verde como el de Midorikawa! ¡No señor! ¡Soy Aphrodi! Que me maten antes que pintármelo verde; asi que solo me pinte las puntas, ¿Cómo lo convencí? Pues le dije que le conseguiría una cita con una de las managers de la selección de Japón, sera mejor que "cierto hermano mayor" no se entere. ¡Mi existencia peligraría!

**¿Cómo es tu relación con Nagumo y Suzuno?**

¡Maldito Nagumo! Me robo mi gel… q-quiero decir, mi hermosa colonia, ¡Afuro Terumi no usa gel! Mi cabello es 100% natural. Se la pasa haciéndome bromas día y noche, ¡Incluso me planeo una cita a ciegas! No me hubiese molestado, pero… ¡Era con un hombre! ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! Y Suzuno pues… pues… le tengo miedo. Si me le acerco a menos de cinco metros me lanza un balonazo, creo que tanto juntarse con Goenji le ha afectado. ¡Aparte! Siempre, pero siempre pone un letrero en su habitación que dice: "ATENCIÓN, estas entrando en terreno peligroso, si pones un pie dentro lo único que te esperan son perros guardianes, detectores de lazers que ni siquiera Tom Cruise en Misión Imposible hubiese podido cruzar, balas que ni Matrix las hubiese podido esquivar y chocolate, pero no chocolate bueno como el de Willy Wonka, es otro tipo de chocolate". Sinceramente, me da miedo preguntar que es ese "otro" chocolate.

**¿Los gatos vuelan*?**

Sí.

**¿Por qué?**

¡Porque el santo dios Aphrodi lo dice!

**¿Qué canción da más contigo?**

¡El Rock de la cárcel! ¡Aphrodi ser súper sexy bailando esa canción!

**¿La bailarías en público abierto?**

Lo que mi público pida. Si quieren a Aphrodi, ¡A Aphrodi tendrán!

**¿Quién es más lindo, tu o Lily de Vocaloid?**

¡Ella me copio! Por lo tanto yo soy el más lindo. Aparte, yo salí antes que ella. ¡Y es verdad! ¡No lo busquen! Crean en la santa palabra del dios Afuro.

**¿Katy Perry o Jennifer López? **

Ninguna. Yo soy aún más sexy.

**¿Tomate?**

Tomate (?)

**Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿Cuál sería?**

¡Dominar el mundo! Y no duden que lo hare. Dentro de poco todos se arrodillaran ante su imperial, majestuosa, extravagante, hermosa, y exuberante majestad Aphrodi. ¡Que nadie lo niegue!

**¿Por qué no usas Facebook?**

¿Quién dice que no lo uso? Casi no entro porque yo SI APROVECHO mi tiempo.

**¿Por ejemplo?**

¿En serio no me creen? Pues para que sepan en la mañana me levanto para preparar mi bien y nutrido desayuno, después de eso me voy directo al gimnasio ¡Y qué! ¿Acaso creen que esta figura se obtiene así por así? En mi caso se podría decir que casi, pero tengo que cuidarme. Después de eso entreno fútbol, de por sí ya soy bueno, pero un poco de practica no cae mal; lo siguiente es pelearme con Haruya porque aún sigue resentido porque le dije "florecita", ¡Pero que lo acepte! Que ande un tulipán en la cabeza no es muy masculino que se diga, ¡Aphrodi es un macho que se respeta! Y por eso mi sexy vestimenta de traje y cabello atado, también esa es la razón por la que cree mi grupo llamado: "Bitch please, ¡I'm FABULOUS!*". En resumen, sigo siendo extremadamente sexy para gastar mi tiempo en Facebook.

**¿Eres egocéntrico?**

¡No! Solo me amo demasiado a mí mismo ¿Tiene algo de malo?

**¿Bailarias "Sexy and I'm know it"?**

Si quieren stripping pagen.

**¿Qué sentiste cuando Zeus perdió contra el Raimon?**

—En una esquina—. No quiero hablar del tema…

**¿Qué sentiste cuando los Fire Dragon perdieron contra Inazuma Japan?**

—En una esquina—. Eres bello, Aphrodi, eres bello, no lo olvides…

**¿Por qué entraste a la selección de Corea si ni siquiera eres coreano?**

¡Quien dice que no lo soy! Mi madre es japonesa, y mi padre coreano. ¿Acaso nunca le contaron el cuento de la abeja y la flor? Pues a mí no. Según mi mamá, yo vine de un melocotón gigante*.

**¿Con que famoso quisieras tener una cita?**

Con migo.

**¿Irías a la fábrica de Willy Wonka?**

¡Sí! ¿Cuándo me llevan?

**¿Amas el chocolate?**

Más que a nada. Bueno, no tanto como a mi persona, pero es tampoco es odiable.

**¿Por qué no fuiste el capitán de los Fire Dragon?**

Porque le desgraciado de Choi Chang Soo soborno al entrenador con sardinas. Maldito Choi, maldito entrenador, malditas sardinas.

**La frase que más odias.**

"Se acabó el shampoo"

**Como última pregunta. Si una fanática te pidiera una cita, ¿La aceptarías?**

Mmmm, sí. Pero primero tendría que hablar con mi abogado, por cualquier percance que ocurra si "fans despechadas" la atacan, luego le pediría una fecha a mi representante, avisaría al capitán que no puedo asistir al partido por una "cita mega importante que depende de mi vida", hablaría con mi sistema de seguridad "Suzuno", lo convencí a base de soborno de helado; y finalmente le pediría permiso a mi mamá. Si todos me dicen que si menos mi mamá no hay cita.

**Te agradecemos tu amado tiempo. La entrevista se lanzara dentro de poco.**

—¿Me pueden dar una copia? Es que mi mamá dijo que quería verla.

**1*Eso lo puse debido a que recordé una canción que decía "El gato volador" (sin palabras XD)**

**2*Agradecimientos especiales a Rox Siniestra por la sugerencia.**

**3*Si algunos recuerdan existía un episodio de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z en donde la princesa Morbucks salía de un melocotón gigante (otra vez sin palabras XDD)**

**¡Okay mina-san! Finalmente logre terminar el capítulo (súper estresante trabajar con él XD), pero siendo sincera este fue uno de los personajes que más disfrute entrevistar (o escribir, como ustedes quieran XD) y me puse a pensar, ¿Y si Aphrodi presenta conmigo las entrevistas? Sí. Ok. No, no lo aguantaría XD, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, disculpar si encontraron alguna falta ortográfica, y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	9. Kariya Masaki

**Good night everybody!**

**Ok. Gente hermosa vuelvo con la siguiente entrevista, perdón por atrasarme es que andaba medio depre hoy (T.T), pero bueno, KuroKurai aquí la última entrevista que te debía e ImaginAbbys respondiendo tu pregunta pues la verdad es que si le hare entrevistas a las chicas, una vez que alguien me diga que quiere que entreviste a alguna (XD), es un programa de entrevistas así que cualquier personaje de IE puede entrar sin importar si es chico o chica (me muero porque saquen alguna de ellas XD). Pero en fin, vámonos al fic.**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (hare colectiva para que sea mio, juajajajajaja XD)

_Una entrevista a… Masaki Kariya_

**Nombre: **Masaki Kariya.

**¿Por qué le tienes trauma a "Dora la Exploradora"?**

Me da que Hikaru ya lo dijo pero vuelvo a repetir, ¡Desgraciada Dora! Nunca me hizo caso así que se muera.

**¿Por qué no te gustan los juegos de video?**

¡Por que los malditos empresarios japonés se dedican a hacerlos para viciarnos y que luego los compremos para hacernos pobres! Por eso.

**¿Sabes que tú también eres japonés, no?**

Yo lo sé, ¡Pero es mi punto de vista! ¡No me critiquen!

**¿Sabes inglés?**

Oh God, of course, I speak English very well! But how do I speak English? Because I'm Kariya and I'm the best, amazin, increible person that have existed in the World. That's the reason! Ok?*

**¿Cómo aprendiste inglés?**

Yo no les ando preguntando como aprendieron a hacer preguntas tan zafadas como estas, ¿Por qué tengo que responderles como lo aprendí?

**¿Por qué molestas tanto a Kirino?**

¡Porque si! Aparte se lo merece por no meterme en su estúpido grupo de Facebook, ¡Kariya Masaki también es bello! Desgraciado Kirino.

**¿Qué te gusta?**

Los tacos*.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque sí.

**¿Esa es una respuesta?**

Bien. Es que son buenos, yo se los compro a Chepe el de la esquina*. Deberían de ir.

**¿Por qué Wandaba podía hablar?**

¡Yo que sé! ¿Acaso tus osos tampoco hablan?

**Y si te digo que no, ¿Qué pasaría?**

Que nunca tuviste infancia si nunca viste a un oso de peluche que habla, eso pasa.

**¿Te gustan los gatos?**

Me importa un pepino los recondenados gatos.

**¿Los perros?**

Tampoco.

**¿Los patos?**

Esos sí, ¡Con los patos nadie se meta!

**¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita?**

¡¿Para qué les interesa saberlo?!

**¿Qué sentiste al no ser elegido para representar a Japón?**

—En una esquina—, cállate que me are emo. Malditos de Shinsei Inazuma Japan, también de Earth Eleven.

**¿Prepararías una sopa?**

Que te la prepare tu mamá, yo no cocino.

**¿Bailarias el Harlem Shake?**

¿Para qué? Si Minamisawa ya me hizo bailarlo.

**¿Cómo sucedió?**

Pues verán, resulta que un día que vino de visita los chicos hicieron una apuesta y como yo era el único que no había llegado aún me sentenciaron a mí a cumplir, ¡Aun los repudio por hacerlo! Ni siquiera Tenma se reusó lo que me sorprendió; en fin, el reto era que tenía que robarle un beso a Otonashi-sensei delante de Kidou-san, ¡Por un demonio era suicidio! Pero no, eso no les importo y aun así me insistieron en que lo hiciera, ¡Porque Kariya es un macho que se respeta me escucharon! Así accedí y lo intente hacer, lo intente porque cuando llame a Otonashi-sensei para que "me ayudara" con algo y estando a punto de robarle un beso lo más discretamente posible, ¿Qué creen? ¡Apareció Kidou-san con el entrenador Endou! Y se me quedaron viendo como "¿Y tú que haces?" porque, ¿Cómo no te le quedas viendo raro a alguien cuando tiene la boca inclinada besando el aire? ¡Y los desgraciados del club solo se rieron! ¡A ver qué tal le hubiesen hecho ellos en mi lugar! Y lo que paso fue que Kidou-san me dijo que me lo dejaba pasar esta vez pero que la siguiente vez se olvidaba de que era un adulto y me daba una tunda que nunca olvidaría, y de paso perdí y tuve que bailar ese estúpido baile, ¡Y todavía a los malditos del club se les ocurre subirlo a YouTube! Los odio.

**¿Te** **gustan los dulces?**

Son buenos. Pero Hiroto-san no me deja comerlos. ¡Soy un niño! ¡Necesito dulces!

**¿Cómo conociste a Hiroto y Midorikawa?**

¿Recuerdan cuando en navidad un hombre grande, vestido de rojo y barbón los visitaba para darles regales? Pues yo nunca lo conocí, en su lugar llegaron estos dos con bolsas de regalo, uno que amaba a los pepinos más que a nada y el otro obsesivo por los dichos y el helado. Que trauma, ¡Tenia siete! ¡Nadie debe someter a esa clase de traumas a un niño! Y aún sigo resentido con Midorikawa-san por robarme mí helado… y mi taco.

**¿Es cierto que viste "Sueña conmigo" y "Mis XV"?**

¡¿Quién demonios te lo dijo?! ¡Fue Kirino, cierto! ¡Desgraciado afeminado!

**¿Bailarias una canción de Big Time Rush?**

¡Ni loco! Pero si es "Any kind of guy" con gusto, debo de enviarle un "mensaje discreto" a alguien.

**¿Bailarias "Fantastic Baby"?**

¿Qué es esa manía con que baile?

**¿Puedes hacer magia?**

¡¿Pero qué dices?! Harry Potter no es nada a mi lado, repito, ¡Nada!

**¿Regalarías tacos?**

¡Ni loco! ¡Los tacos de Chepe el de la esquina son míos! Cómprense lo suyos, tacaños.

**Como última pregunta. ¿Con quién tendrías una cita?**

¡Eso no lo voy a decir! Mi vida privada no les incumbe, mejor pregúntenle a Chepe el de la esquina, él si les responde.

**Gracias, agradecemos el tiempo que nos has dedicado. La entrevista saldrá en breve.**

—Hagan lo que quieran, con que no promulguen la venta de Wii o cualquier consola de juegos me conformo. Malditos japoneses.

**1*Dios, por supuesto, ¡Hablo inglés muy bien! ¿Pero cómo hablo inglés? Porque soy Kariya y soy la mejor, súper, increible persona que ha existido en la tierra, ¡Esa es la razón! ¿Si?**

**2*Eso era lo que estaba comiendo mientras escribía, ¡No me juzguen! (T.T)**

**3*Marca registrada, busca ahora tus tacos en Chepe el de la esquina, disponibles en todas las esquinas (XD)**

**¡Bien! Lo termine, aún tengo pendientes (jejeje ˆˆU soy una holgazana XD), pero como he dicho serán capitulos diarios, esperen el siguiente mañana, y pues agradecerles por leer, si encuentra un error ortográfico lo lamento con toda mi alma y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	10. Shuuya Goenji

**Okaeri, mina-san!**

**¡Mi amada gente! Vuelvo con otra entrevista, y como Wynter-chan fue la primera que me lo pidió (XD), esta entrevista es de ella. Me parece extraño pero en todas las peticiones que he tenido en ninguna han pedido a mi personaje favorito (¡Nop! No lo diré :3 esperare a que lo adivinen), e ImaginAbbys gracias por el apoyo mejor me apresuro a actualizar porque de lo contrario me mandas a Slendy-chan (XD). Ahora sí, vamos a la entrevista…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (¡Quiero un Fei vestido de conejo ahora!)

_Una entrevista a… Shuuya Goenji._

**Nombre: **Shuuya Goenji.

**¿Por qué tu peinado parece sacado de la serie "Dragon Ball"?**

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué lo primero que atacan es mi cabello? Mi cabello es hermoso y punto.

**¿Usas gel para levantarlo?**

¡El cabello de Shuuya Goenji es 100% natural! ¡Jamás lo duden!

**¿Sabes que la mayoría vio la película de "Inazuma Eleven Go vs Danbal Senki W", no?**

Mierda.

**¿Nos darías una explicación?**

¡Bien! Si uso gel, pero solo de vez en cuando, debo de cuidar mi cabello, ¿Acaso es un crimen? Pero solo uso el mejor, por eso Shuuya Goenji solo usa gel marca Gel. Si quieren más información visiten el grupo en Facebook de "Los guapos usan Gel marca Gel porque el de Pantene no sirve".

**¿Qué opinarías si Yuuka tuviera una cita con Toramaru?**

¡Me niego! Aprecio a Toramaru como amigo y compañero, ¡Pero si se atreve a poner sus manos sobre mi hermana no volverá a ver la luz del sol y que se olvide de tener descendencia!

**¿Por qué no volviste a levantar tu cabello?**

Porque me veo sexy así. A quien engaño, ¡Shuuya Goenji se ve sexy como sea!

**¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre a Ishido Shuji?**

¡Porque nadie tenía que saber que era yo! Y ponerse Shuuya Goenji no era muy discreto que se dijera.

**¿Por qué les das balonazos a las personas?**

¡Es psicología por el amor a Aphrodi! Ahora, aparte de ser futbolista profesional, director de nuevo Sector V, tener mi doctorado, soy psicólogo, ¡Que nadie niegue que dar balonazos sirve! ¡Me escucharon!

**¿Sabes que eso también es problema psicológico?**

¿Quién tiene el doctorado aquí, eh? ¿Quién?

**¿Por qué Someoka está en la liga italiana y tú no?**

—En una esquina—. Desgraciado Someoka, ¿Por qué fue él y no yo?

**¿Nos contarías alguna historia que hayas vivido?**

¿Hm? A ver… Pues esto paso cuando yo aún era el Seitei del Sector V. Un día que estábamos en el comedor, Aphrodi, Osamu, Toramaru y yo, discutíamos sobre porque la mayoría cambio su peinado y porque más que nadie "yo" me había pintado el cabello, pero les dije que no reclamaran que Aphrodi también lo había hecho, en fin; mientras seguíamos con la discusión escuchamos un ruido extraño proveniente del cuarto del al lado, el "inteligente" de Aphrodi dijo que seguramente era alguna de sus locas fanáticas que lo estaba buscando, pero le dije que era imposible porque en primera, si fuera una fanática por quien vendría seria por mí, no por él; segundo, era el Sector V, el lugar con mayor seguridad así que la posibilidad de que fuera un ladrón tampoco era posible hasta que Toramaru dijo lo siguiente: "¿Y si es un fantasma?", ¡Demonios casi quedo sordo cuando lo dijo porque el estúpido de Aphrodi pego un grito que hasta en Brasil lo deben de haber oído! Pero fue peor cuando Osamu propuso que fuésemos a investigar, Aphrodi se me lanzo encima mientras decía: "¡Protejan mi bella existencia!". A fin de cuentas terminamos por ir, pero Aphrodi se pegó a mí como sanguijuela y no se despegó en ningún momento, ¡¿Saben lo que se siente cargarlo?! Demonios, no esta tan delgado como cree, prosigo; lo siguiente que hicimos fue entrar al cuarto, pero es que si daba miedo, estaba lleno de polvo, tenía telarañas y estaba lleno de cajas viejas, aparte, no sé porque tenían una foto de Hera con un traje de vaquero al fondo, es un gran misterio. Bueno, como decía, mientras estábamos dentro escuchamos como las cajas que estaban en una esquina se movían y todos alarmados nos preparamos para lo que fuese, el sonido se hacía fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente de las cajas salto… un gato. ¡Sí! Un recondenado gato se había filtrado al edificio, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno hoy en día para conseguir un equipo se seguridad? Si hasta los gatos se meten al edificio. Al final Toramaru se llevó al gato, claro que después de una tremenda riña por ver quién se lo llevaba.

**¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien?**

¡Por Aphrodi! Soy Goenji, ¿Por quién me tomas?

**¿Con quién saliste?**

¿Emm? Emm… ¡No se los diré!

**¿Sabes cantar?**

Por Aphrodi que sí, mi voz es la más hermosa.

**¿Sabes que es Fubuki quien tiene la mejor voz, no?**

¡Blasfemia! ¡Soy yo! ¡Jamás lo duden!

**¿Por qué sobreproteges tanto a Yuuka?**

Porque hay un montón de degenerados, violadores, ladrones, estafadores y abusivos fuera, ¡Por eso! ¡En ningún momento pienso dejar que alguno de esos degenerados toque a mi bella, hermosa y linda hermanita! ¡Y me escuchaste Toramaru! ¡No te acerques a Yuuka! ¡Que veras que tal te va si lo haces!

**¿Qué es lo que más amas?**

Las naranjas.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque son las cosas más hermosas, ¿Acaso no las han visto? Y claro que una persona hermosa como yo tiene que comerlas.

**¿Jessica Alba o Jennifer López?**

¡Jessica Alba! Nuestros hijos serán hermosos. Ya lo verán.

**¿Por qué estas soltero si tienes tantas chicas detrás de ti?**

Porque soy Goenji.

**¿Amas a alguien?**

Yo no amo, yo debo ser amado.

**¿Alguna vez viste los "Power Rangers"?**

¿Emm?... ¿No?

**¿Barney?**

¿Q-Quien te lo dijo?

**¿Es cierto que viste "María Mercedes"? **

¡María! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿E-Eh? ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Shuuya Goenji es un macho que se respeta! ¡Yo no veo novelas!

**¿Por qué no tienes celular?**

¡Claro que tengo! Solo que nunca lo vieron, soy demasiado cool para perder mi tiempo usándolo. Yo utilizo mi tiempo en algo más productivo cof cof mi cabello cof cof

**¿Es cierto que viste "Magical Doremi"?**

¡¿Quién demonios te cuenta mi vida personal?!

**Como última pregunta. ¿Qué harías si Akira Toriyama te demanda por plagio de peinado?**

¡Yo no plagie nada! ¡Mi cabello es sumamente original! Y si no lo cree, ¡Pues lo demando en los tribunales de Cartoon Network! ¡Que ahí si hacemos justicia! ¡Por Aphrodi que sí! A ver quién plagia a quien después.

**Gracias por tu valioso tiempo, la entrevista la lanzaremos dentro de poco.**

—Más te vale ver esto Toramaru. ¡No dejare que te acerques a Yuuka!

**¡Ping, pong, pang! Acabo de terminar (XD), y gracias a mi desgraciada internet (te odio ¬¬) creo que me retrasare en la siguiente entrevista, ya que anda como medio bipolar y creo que se me ira como por dos días (te odio ¬¬), lo único bueno es que me dará tiempo para terminar las entrevistas que tengo pendientes así compenso y puede que publique hasta cuatro entrevistas de una vez, creo. Pero bueno, espero las demás peticiones, ojala les haya gustado (no se creó que me quedo mal TwT, me iré al rincón emo y no saldré), les agradezco haber leído y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) **


	11. Haruya Burn Nagumo

**Good Morning!**

**Antes que nada ¡Viva mi inter regreso! (TwT) pero he aquí me puse las pilas y termina la siguiente entrevista, Rox Siniestra, Liliana, aquí esta lo prometido (aunque a Rox aún le debo XD), y como ambas me pidieron NaguSuzu lo hice (XD), pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten (ˆˆ). Sin más nos vamos al capi…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si hubiese sido mio Endou se hubiese casado con Aki ¬¬)

_Una entrevista a… Haruya/Burn Nagumo_

**Nombre: **Haruya Nagumo.

**¿Tu cabello es real?**

¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que es real! ¿Acaso nunca vieron a un pelirrojo sexy como yo?

**¿Sabes que Heat está enfadado por no haberlo llevado al mundial y por no traerle nada?**

¡Que se muera Heat! ¡Yo no soy el chico de los mandados! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no haya ido al mundial, y si quería pudin que se lo pidiera a Suzuno, él a diario se compra su galón de pudin, y helado. Lo que me recuerda, ¿Cuál es su fijación con el helado? Ya parece el gemelo perdido de Midorikawa.

**¿Cómo es tu relación con Suzuno?**

¿Emmm? P-Pues… ¡Y-Yo para qué demonios les tengo que responder! Confórmense con que lo conozco y punto. A pesar de que aún me pregunto qué hacía con mi ropa interior.

**¿Y con Aphrodi?**

Desgraciado afeminado. ¡Ya me canse de que critique mi cabello! ¡¿Cómo que no es masculino tener una flor en la cabeza?! ¿Qué no se ha visto en el espejo? Si parece esa tía de Vocaloid, ¡Y es verdad! ¡Aunque lo intentes negar! Desgraciado afeminado, otra vez.

**¿Eres consciente de que tienes un tulipán como peinado?**

¡No critiquen mi cabello! ¡Demonios! —En una esquina—. Mi cabello es hermoso, es hermoso, es hermoso. Aphrodi solo esta celoso porque el suyo se parece al de medusa recién levantada.

**¿Por qué no creáis un club de "Gente con pelo raro"?**

¡Al demonio con eso! ¿Acaso ustedes se juntan con Hong Doo-Yoon? El muy desquiciado se le ocurrió que creáramos un grupo así, ¡Pero ni loco! ¡El cabello de Haruya Nagumo es sagrado! Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea único, ¡Asi que muéranse, envidiosos!

**¿Qué harías en el caso de que vistiéramos a Suzuno de conejo?**

¿E-Eh? P-Pues —Sonrojo—, y-yo… ¡Olvidenlo! No diré nada.

**¿Es cierto que ves "Pepa"?**

¡Suzuno traidor! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie! Pero ya veras, todo el mundo sabrá que ves las películas de Barbie.

**¿Por qué estás en el equipo de Corea, no eras japonés?**

Japonés a tu tía, Haruya tiene sangre 100% coreana corriendo por sus venas, sino pregúntenle a mi tía Margarita, ella tiene mi certificado de nacimiento, aunque según ella dice que yo nací en República Dominicana, ¿Por qué sera?

**¿Bailarias merengue?**

Que sea buen bailarín no significa que les de stripping gratis, ¿Entendieron?

**¿Es cierto que querías ser modelo?**

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Pero no! El desgraciado de Hiroto vino con su "maravillosa" idea de los aliens y me obligo a jugar fútbol, ¡Yo quería ser modelo Kiyama! ¡Más te vale recordarlo! ¡Porque un día de estos llegare y te rapare el pelo como Fudou, escuchaste!

**¿Qué sentiste al saber que no aparecerías en el Go?**

Malditos de Level 5 —En una esquina—, como se atreven a dejarme fuera. Creo que apoyare a Heat y me are emo igual que él. Qué asco de vida.

**¿Qué sentiste cuando perdiste contra el "Raimon"?**

¡Por un demonio! Ustedes solo sirven para deprimir y hacer emo a la gente. Y ese día no perdí, el desgraciado de Hiroto llego y me interrumpió. Desgraciado Hiroto.

**¿Cómo surgió la idea de formar el equipo "Chaos"? **

Pues resulta que ese día, el inteligente de Kurando tuvo la idea de que nos fuéramos al bar "Las mañanitas arcoíris", aparte, que estúpido nombre para un bar, en fin; y ahí pasamos toda la noche cantando la canción de "El gavilán pollero" de Pedro Infante* y "Rata de dos patas" de Paquita la del Barrio, ¡Demonios es que son canciones de primera! No nos resistimos a cantarlas, más que todo yo porque los chicos del equipo van de gritar que me subiera al escenario y según ellos cuando me subí a cantar la de "Rata de dos patas" dije: "Esta va para ti… desgraciado Fuusuke" y comenze a cantarla, pero es que estaba buena la rola más con un experto cantando como yo; al rato se subió Bonitona a cantar esa que dice "A mí no me importa lo que me digan", dicen que hasta los lentes lanzo, sin duda andábamos de locos ese día. Después de un rato de haber cantado y de que Heat y Koutarou se pelearan por ver quien cantaba la canción de "cinco centímetros por segundo" nos fuimos de regreso a la barra a seguir desahogándonos y mientras estábamos ahí, "según fuentes cercanas" comenzamos a sacar el tema del equipo de Gazelle y como andaba como medio pasado de copas les dije: "Yo una vez bese al desgraciado de Fuusuke" y después me preguntaron porque y yo les dije: "Porque parecía chica plana, es que estaba más plana que una tabla de surf, y pues lo bese pero me dio un rodillazo donde más te duele y salió corriendo. Desgraciado Fuusuke", para colmo terminaron grabando todo y al día siguiente ya lo habían subido a Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube, y hasta al inservible Instagram y etiquetaron a medio mundo; asi que como excusa tuve que hablar con Fuusuke y decirle que era nuestro medio de propaganda para hacer que se nos unieran y derrotar al "Raimon" y sustituir a "Gaia", al principio como que no me creyó pero después de que los chicos lo sobornaran con helado y pudin accedió. Y esa es la historia de cómo se creó "Chaos".

**¿Es cierto que viste "La cenicienta"?**

Eso no te lo voy a negar, ¡Es que demonios! Llore cuando las malvadas esas las encerraron en la habitación, y gritaba: "¡Viejas desgraciadas! Si ustedes son las que están más feas que Aphrodi recién levantado, ¡Muéranse y déjenme a Cenicienta!", me termine casi toda la caja de pañuelos que teníamos en la residencia de Corea, pero el maldito de Cho Myong-Ho me grabo y después lo subió a YouTube. Desgraciado Cho.

**¿Te gustan las bananas?**

Ese es Fudou, no yo.

**¿Te gustan los pingüinos?**

Hablen con el tipo del parche ese, ese si les responde.

**¿Los gatos?**

Desgraciados gatos, uno se robó mi pescado. No los voy a perdonar nunca.

**¿Qué es lo que te gusta?**

Las fresas. Con ellas no se metan.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque son sexys. Solo vean a Haruya con traje de baño y la explicación estará dada.

**¿Alguna vez conociste a los representantes de Estados Unidos?**

Por desgracia sí. ¡No entendía nada de lo que hablaban esos! Para colmo ese rubio que andaba siempre con el otro que ni me recuerdo el nombre me salto por sorpresa diciéndome: "Hey, boy! What's up?", ¿Acaso tengo cara de hablar inglés? Creo que no. Y lo bonito estuvo cuando nuestro "inteligente" capitán decidió que nos reuniéramos con ellos para "conversar y convivir mejor con otras culturas", eso ni su madre se lo cree, lo único que quería era comerse un par de hamburguesas, yo le dije que las dejara que si terminaba con sobrepeso no me buscara porque seguramente estaría por Republica Dominicana arreglando el problema de mi certificado de nacimiento.

**¿Alguna vez te has quedado sin internet?**

Ni me lo recuerden, todo fue culpa del afeminado ese de Aphrodi. ¿A quién se le ocurre conectar un tostador, una secadora de pelo, el estero, la televisión y la computadora al mismo tiempo y en el mismo cuarto? Así que como es lógica toda la pensión sufrió un corto y nos quedamos sin energía por un mes, ¡Por un mes! Se lo creen, y yo que tenía que ver el siguiente capítulo de mi novela "Amores perros", maldito Aphrodi.

**¿Qué prefieres, Facebook o Twitter?**

Facebook. El desgraciado de Aphrodi usa Twitter, yo no uso lo que usa ese afeminado.

**¿Por qué le tienes odio a Aphrodi?**

Porque el idiota trato de cortar mi cabello mientras dormía, ¡Por eso!

**¿Es cierto que ves "Dora la Exploradora"?**

Si, la veo. Pero que conste que es para aprender inglés, hasta ahora lo único que he aprendido es "Hello my friends".

**¿Alguna vez viste "Happy Tree Friends"?**

—En una esquina—, aléjense de mi malditos muñecos. Yo pensé que eran dibujitos para niños.

**Como última pregunta. ¿Tendrías una cita con Suzuno?**

¡P-Para que les voy a responder eso! Lo bese una vez, ¡Con eso confórmense!

**Gracias por tu tiempo, la entrevista sera lanzada dentro de poco.**

—Lo que ustedes digan, yo tengo que viajar a República Dominicana a cambiar mi acta de nacimiento.

***Amo las canciones de este hombre, ¡Son sumamente originales! (lástima que nunca lo llegare a conocer en persona TwT)**

**Ahora si, al menos mi inter se dignó a no irse y me dejo presentar la entrevista XD, pero bueno, espero que le haya gustado, lamentar si encuentra algún erro de ortografía (algún día conseguiré Beta X'D), agradecer también que lo hayan leído y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	12. Akio Fudou

**Welcome, my lovely people!**

**Y pues como le debía entrevista a Rox Siniestra aquí vuelvo para compensarla XD (¿Yo? ¿Con dos capitulos en un día? ¡El apocalipsis! O.O). La verdad es que Wynter-chan fue la única que adivino mi personaje favorito (Pero nop, no lo diré aun hasta que lo dejen en review XD o hasta que lo pidan, y si no lo piden pues lo saco yo XD), pero bueno dejando eso de lado, ¡Démosle con el fic!**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si fuera mio, Kinako no hubiese muerto ¬¬)

_Una entrevista a… Akio Fudou._

**Nombre: **Akio Fudou.

**¿Por qué a Kidou le gustan los pingüinos?**

¿Y eso para que me lo preguntas? Pregúntale a él. ¡Akio Fudou no ama los pingüinos! Las bananas sí.

**¿Por qué siempre molestas a Kidou?**

¿Acaso nunca tuvieron a su nerd favorito para molestarlo? Y si no, no tuvieron infancia. Aparte, siempre me niega las citas con Haruna, ¡Por Aphrodi! ¡Ella tiene 23 años! Ya está lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones. Desgraciado Kidou, se merece que raptara el pingüino que le dio Touko.

**¿Qué prefieres, molestar a Kidou o las bananas?**

¿Hm? Pregunta difícil, ¿Cómo me decido entre molestar al idiota de Kidou y más amadas bananas? Veamos. Por un lado molestar a Kidou es divertido, me encanta robarle la comida, esconderle las cosas e inclusive la última vez que le escribí algo en la frente termino en una guardería, ni idea de por qué. Pero las bananas son dulces, suaves, amarillas, las puedes comer donde quieras, lo único malo es que no puedes entrar al agua después de comerlas, pero… ¡Elijo a las bananas! Las bananas están sobre Kidou, ¡Para que veas copia barata de Superman! ¡Las bananas te superan!

**¿Es cierto que viste "To love-ru"?**

¡¿Quién demonios se los dijo?! ¡Sakuma! ¡No te volveré a contar nada! Espera a que todos sepan que tienes a Angelina Balerina en tu habitación.

**¿Qué es la cosa más extraña que hayas visto?**

Un gato manejando una motocicleta*. Hasta donde hemos llegado hoy, hasta los gatos conducen, ¡Y el recondenado de Kidou ni una bicicleta me deja tener! ¡Que vea al gato! ¡Que vea al gato para que sepa que hasta ellos manejan!

**¿Alguna cosa que jamás hayas entendido?**

Sí. ¿Cómo demonios habían lagos y playas en Fondo de Bikini si estaban debajo del mar? Acaso los que hicieron la serie estaban fumados en ese momento, hasta yo me dio cuenta de que eso es raro, y eso que una vez que andaba pasado de copas intente ligarme un arbusto. Mejor ni pregunten como paso.

**¿Cómo paso?**

¡Que no pregunten!

**¿No nos dirás?**

No.

**¿Seguro?**

Sí.

**¿Estas más que seguro?**

¡Bien! ¡Ya! ¿No van a dejar de molestarme, verdad? Pues se los diré pero nadie se tiene que enterar. Resulta que cierto día que nos reunimos los ex miembros de Inazuma Japan en el Rairaiken, al astuto de Tobitaka se le ocurrió convidarnos con sake, ¡Es que era fiesta de hombres! Pero lo malo sucedió cuando algunos, como Tachimukai, que no soportaba el alcohol, comenzaron a abrirse con medio mundo; fue entonces cuando Yuuki lo dijo lo siguiente: "Saben… Yo una vez salí con Haruna-san", ¡Demonios! ¡Casi me ahogo con los fideos! Tachimukai, ¿Teniendo una cita con Haruna? ¡Con lo que he rogado a Kidou para que solamente me deje llevarla a la esquina! Pero eso tampoco lo pasa desapercibido Kidou y Kogure. Kidou estuvo a punto de matar a Tachimukai, pero el suertudo se salvó porque llego Fubuki como "buen pacifista" a detenerlo, me moría de ganas porque Kidou le partiera la cara, pero no lo logro así se terminó desahogando con más sake, e igual Kogure y yo, bebimos tanto que no recuerdo que fue lo que paso después, pero según los chicos Kidou, Kogure y yo nos pusimos a cantar "A quien tu elegiste amar" como coro de quinceañeras despechadas afuera del local. Poco después Kidou salió corriendo directo al baño a vomitar y Kogure callo inconsciente en la mesa del local, pero yo… yo me quede fuera hablando con un arbusto diciendo: "Preciosa, ¿No quieres una cita con el increible Fudou? Pero por supuesto, ¡Todas quieren una cita conmigo! Maldito Tachimukai, ¿Cómo pudiste salir con Haruna?", a la mañana siguiente me desperté en la cocina con miles de cacerolas enzima ¡Y para colmo lleno de fideos!

**¿Por qué te llamas Akio?**

Porque así me puso mi mamá, ¿Algún problema?

**¿Sabías que tu apellido al revés es uoduF?**

La verdad es que sí.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque al loco de Sakuma se le ocurrió buscar en "Google" como son los nombres al revés, pero Kidou y yo le dijimos: "Para eso no necesitas meterte a internet", pero igual forma no nos hizo caso. Y termino por enterarse de que los pingüinos están en peligro por el derretimiento de los polos e intento irse al polo Norte con el dinero de Kidou.

**¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?**

Esa pregunta no la respondo porque estoy seguro de que Kidou me mata si llego a describir a "cierto familiar suyo". Desgraciado Kidou, ¡Deja de tener ese maldito complejo de hermano! Ojala te mueras.

**¿Te gustan los perros?**

No.

**¿Los patos?**

No.

**¿Los gatos?**

Hermosos animales de la vida… d-digo, no. Los gatos son tontos.

**¿Por qué estas calvo?**

¡Que no estoy calvo! ¿Por qué todos creen que estoy calvo? Aparte el cabello ya me creció, y antes era para mantener mi margen "cool", eso ni el nerd de Kidou lo supera. Es que como ven Akio Fudou es Akio Fudou, nadie me supera.

**¿Te gusta el chocolate?**

¿Por qué me hacen preguntas raras?

**Si dedicaras una canción, ¿Cuál sería? ¿Y a quién sería?**

El pollito pio*. Y por supuesto a Kidou.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque me encanta trolearme a Kidou. Recuerdo que cuando la escuche la primera vez en la radio Kidou me pregunto algo como: "¿Por qué escuchas eso?", y yo le respondí: "Porque es el pollito pio", y nuevamente me pregunto: "¿Pero que es el pollito pio?", y otra vez le respondí: "El pollito pio"; y así pasamos toda la tarde, fue muy gracioso, casi se arranca el cabello de la desesperación y al final se levantó de su escritorio sumamente furioso y grito: "¡Sakuma! ¡Mata a ese recondenado pollo! ¡Ahora!"

**¿Alguna vez has visto una película de terror?**

No una, si no miles de veces. Una vez invite a los chicos a ver una, pero los muy gallina se escondieron bajo una sábana, ¡Que robaron de mi habitación! Pero Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Midorikawa salieron corriendo mientras gritaban: "¡Jason viene por nosotros!" y debido a eso mis vecinos llamaron a la policía y preguntaron quién era ese tal "Jason". Sin duda son unos gallina.

**¿Te comerías un limón?**

Que una banana.

**¿Por qué amas las bananas?**

¡Porque son hermosas! Son la máxima representación de la vida y el amor. Pero el idiota de Kidou dice que no, que son solo frutas, que no tengo que obsesionarme con ellas, ¡¿Pero que hay con su estúpida manía con los pingüinos?! Según él es más sana que la mía con las bananas, ¡Pero es lo mismo! ¡Aunque lo niegues Kidou! ¡Es lo mismo!

**¿Alguna vez viste "Bananas en pijamas"?**

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿En serio creían que dejaría pasar esa oportunidad? Amo al creador de esa serie, si es hombre quisiera que me adoptara, pero si es mujer con gusto me caso con ella.

**¿Te casarías con una banana?**

Si fuera legal, sí.

**Como última pregunta. Si confesaras algo, ¿Qué seria?**

Bien, lo mandare de forma discreta. El día en que te vi, fue un día especial; tu cabello, tus ojos, todo de ti encanto. Miles de veces soñé con que nos tomábamos de las manos y caminábamos por un campo de margaritas felices al lado del otro, que compartíamos risas, bromas y comentarios alegres. Y miles de veces soñé con el momento en que mis labios tocaran los tuyos, pero… ¡Vino el desgraciado de tu hermano y me empujo a un lado! ¡Jamás se lo perdonare! ¡Hasta en mis sueños se aparece, es como Freddy Kruger!

**Gracias por compartir tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—¡Esperen un momento! ¿Todo esto saldrá al aire? ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Si lo hacen los demando con Cartoon Network!

**1*Esa parte se me vino a la cabeza después de ver a mi gato sobre la motocicleta de mi tío (ese gato es mi musa :3)**

**2*La verdad no sé si la conocen, pero en mi país se puso de moda (mis compañeros de aula no dejaban de cantarla XD)**

**Bueno, bueno, finalmente lo termine y actualizo, otra vez (XD), también le quiero agradecer a Angy por ayudarme con algunas preguntas, la ayuda es apreciada (ˆˆ), espero que les haya gustado, lamentar si encuentran algún error de ortografía y agradecerles por haberlo leído, nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista (que debo muchas XD).**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	13. Ichirouta Kazemaru

**Okaeri, people!**

**Ok. Ok. Me he quedado sin palabras, ¡Chicos los quiero! (T.T) gracias por el apoyo que me han dado (aunque soy un poco irresponsable porque aún tengo fics en continuación y debo un sinfín de entrevistas XD) y fran. varia. niebla la verdad es que Fei me encanta pero no es mi personaje favorito (ˆˆU) pero estuviste cerca, su nombre también comienza con una "F" (XD). Haruhi-nya aquí esta lo prometido (dije que lo haría y lo hice XD) intente hacer lo que me pediste pero no sé si me salió como querías (jejeje ˆˆU) pero bueno, mejor dejo de escribir tanto y nos vamos directo al capi…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si hubiese sido mio, Kidou, Sakuma y Fudou hubiesen salido con trajes de pingüinos bailando el Caramelldance XD)

_Una entrevista a… Ichirouta Kazemaru._

**Nombre: **Ichirouta Kazemaru.

**¿Estas consiente que pareces una chica?**

¡Al demonio con eso! ¿Por qué todos lo dicen? ¡Que sepan que soy el más masculino de todos! ¡Y no lo puedes negar Goenji!

**¿Es cierto que ves "My Little pony"?**

Por supuesto que no, yo veo cosas más maduras, como "Phineas y Ferd".

**¿Por qué tapas tu ojo izquierdo?**

Por estilo nene~. ¿Acaso no me veo genial así? Soy la persona más sexy que alguna vez hayan visto.

**¿Qué animal te gusta más?**

¡Los conejos! ¡Son las cosas más hermosas que alguna vez haya visto! ¡Y no Kidou, los conejos si están arriba de los pingüinos! ¡Supéralo!

**¿Te** **vestirías de conejo?**

¿Para que las fanáticas me coman vivo? Paso. Aparte, estoy seguro de que los chicos me bullearian si me vieran vestido así. Así que, ¡Ni loco!

**¿Por qué te sonrojaste esa vez en que Reika cof cof zorra cof cof te guiño el ojo?**

¿Emm? Pues… Pues… Pues… ¡Soy hombre sí! ¡Así no me pregunte más!

**¿Qué sentiste cuando Reika te obligo a hacer la "Prima donna" en pleno partido?**

¡¿Saben que se siente que te paseen como si fueras bailarina de valet para terminar con un salto tan, tan…?! Ni se cómo describirlo. Para colmo los chicos grabaron todo y después lo subieron a internet, después de eso el "Circo de soleil", "El teatro de las vegas" y una compañía llamada "El mejor valet del mundo" me enviaron solicitudes para que entrara en ellas. Desgraciados, se merecen que Kogure les haya lanzado gelatina de dudosa procedencia encima.

**¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?**

La verdad sí.

**¿De quién?**

No de quien, sino de que. Recuerdo ese día, en que lo vi, era precioso, era blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran como rubíes, y sus orejas tan esponjosas, ¡Te amo Silver, el conejo! Cuando llegue a casa te daré una zanahoria.

**¿Te enamoraste de un conejo?**

¿Qué? Kidou tiene una enorme manía por los pingüinos y pretende casarse con uno, ¿Qué tiene de malo que ame a un conejo? ¡Así que no me juzguen!

**¿Coca-cola o Pepsi?**

¡Pepsi baby~! La Coca-cola es para feos. Y si no me creen vean el grupo de "Los guapos parecen chicas porque así nos aman las chicas y los otros están más feos que la F de fantasma".

**¿Tendrías una cita con este chico llamado Tetsuya?**

¿Con quién? —Le muestran una foto—, ¿Emm? ¿Emm? D-Depende… ¿Esta libre el sábado?

**¿Harías yaoi con él?**

¡Un momento! Primero la cita, eso… no sé, me lo pensare. Si no Silver el conejo me mata.

**¿Qué es la cosa que te ha hecho llorar a mares?**

Pues… ¡La película de Blanca Nieves! ¡Demonios me conmovió el final! Desgraciada madrasta. Pero el colmo fue que ese día llegaron los chicos con la excusa de que "era una visita sorpresa para que no me sintiera solo como emo en una esquina", ¡Eso ni su madre se los cree! Y pues me encontraron en el sillón llorando con miles de pañuelos en el suelo y en el sillón, y solo me preguntaron: "¿Por qué estas llorando?", pero como soy un macho que se respeta impuse toda mi autoridad y me levante y dije firmemente: "Porque vi Blanca Nieves", hubo un minuto de silencio pero por desgracia no duro porque los muy desgraciados comenzaron a reírse de mí el colmo también estuvo en que comenzaron a sacarme fotos de todos los ángulos posibles y se fueron, ¡¿Cómo era eso de "visita para que no te sientas solo"?! ¡Meras patrañas! Porque al día siguiente ya habían subido las fotos a Facebook y más de medio mundo se enteró de que llore con la película de Blanca Nieves. Desgraciados, otra vez.

**¿Es cierto que tú y Kirino juegan "Corazón de melón"?**

¡Kirino! ¡Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie! Solo por eso no te ayudo a buscar a Nathaniel. Ese chico es como un ninja nivel S, o el familiar de la tía Ágata*, o lo dos son ninjas.

**¿No te molesta llevar el cabello tan largo?**

Por supuesto que no. Mi cabello es hermoso, ¿Acaso no lo notan? ¡Pero el idiota de Fudou no deja de molestarme! Se la pasa diciéndome niña, señorita, damisela y princesa, ¡Solo esta celoso porque yo si tenía mi cabello no como él que se había quedado calvo! ¡Pero no! Eso le importo un comino y me mando a una cita, y no una cita común y corriente, ¡Si no con un hombre! ¡Un hombre feo, feo con F de foco fundido*! El degenerado intento ligarme y aunque miles de veces le dije "¡Soy hombre!" no dejaba de decirme "preciosa", maldito degenerado; al final me arte, tome una maseta que solo Aphrodi sabe de dónde la saque, y se la lance en la cabeza para salir huyendo. Juro que algún día de estos mato a Fudou, y de que lo mato lo mato.

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti?**

Mi cabello.

**¿Por qué?**

¿Qué no lo ven? Es precioso, su largo, su color, y es tan suave como el pelo de Silver el conejo. Es lo máximo y punto.

**¿Te lo cortarías?**

¡Blasfemia! ¡El cabello de Ichirouta Kazemaru es sagrado! ¡Y si alguien se atreve a cortármelo, lo demando en los tribunales de Cartoon Network!

**¿Alguna vez jugaste póker?**

Sí. Pero por desgracia perdí, y tuve que salir por una semana con un traje de Snoopy. Saben que se siente salir así y que cada niño que te cruses en la calle te pregunte "¿Snoopy, donde esta Charlie Brown?", no es nada bonito, más cuando tú le respondes "¿Dónde está tu cinta para boca para que dejes de hablar?" y que después venga su mamá a decirte "¡A mi hijo no hablas así, Snoopy asexuado!", ¡Demonios fue un infierno! Después mato a Goenji, Kidou y Endou por obligarme a hacerlo, y sobretodo porque grabaron mi pelea con esa señora poniéndole "A Snoopy le pateo el trasero una señora con un bolso".

**¿Alguna vez viste la película "Halloween"?**

—En una esquina—. Vete desgraciado Michael Myers, vete… ¡No le hagas nada a mi hermoso cabello!

**¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría que te regalaran?**

¡Shampoo!

**¿Por qué?**

¿Acaso creen que este cabello se cuida solo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Necesita su tratamiento. Para más información no se pierdan el programa "Cuidados del cabello con Ichirouta Kazemaru"

**¿Megurine Luka o Hatsune Miku?**

¿Hm? Hatsune. ¡Y no! ¡No es porque digan que me parezca a ella! Simplemente me cae bien ¡Y ella fue la que me robo el estilo de cabello, no yo!

**¿Qué harías si ella te demanda?**

¡Que me demande si quiere! ¡Mi cabello es 100% original! ¡Yo no he robado nada! No puedo decir lo mismo de Goenji, ¡Pero si lo hace! ¡Yo la demando en los tribunales de Cartoon Network, a ver qué hace después!

**¿Te comerías un churro?**

¡Mee~! ¿Por qué no?

**¿Bailarias el Harlem Shake?**

¡Por supuesto que no! No denigrare mi amada persona de esa manera, sobre todo después de que vi a Kariya bailarlo. Sentí lastima por él, todo el club de futbol lo grabo, ¡Hasta Hiroto y Midorikawa! Jamás me lo espere, solo se reían entre dientes mientras decían: "Espera a que Hitomiko-nee y los del Sun Garden vean esto", pobre Kariya.

**Como última pregunta. Según "fuentes cercanas" tu viste Clannad, ¿Es verdad?**

¿"Fuentes cercanas"? ¡Váyanse con eso a su tía! ¡Yo sé que fue Kirino quien se los dijo! ¡Recondenado Kirino, ya no te contare nada! Espera a que sepan que tienes los posters de "Pretty Cute" en tu habitación, a ver qué haces después.

**Gracias por tu tiempo. Te avisaremos cuando la entrevista sea lanzada.**

—Hagan lo que quieran. Tengo que ir a saldar cuentas con "ciertas personas".

**1*Tengo que agradecerle a Rox por esa parte, ya que ella fue quien me dio la idea.**

**2*Frase sacada de uno de los episodios de Hora de Aventura, del cual no me recuerdo cual era (XD)**

**¡Sí! Vengo saldando cuentas (XD aún me quedan varias entrevistas) y decir que quien adivino mi personaje favorito fue Taikano (si es Fubuki *¬*), y pues agradecerles haber leído, perdonar los errores ortográficos que cometo (demasiados diría yo ¬¬) y los veo en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	14. Haruna Otonashi

**Welcome to "A interview to…"**

**No sé, creo que tengo manía a hacer los saludos en inglés (XD, culpo a mis clases por eso). ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Finalmente entrevistare a una de las chicas! (ya estaba esperando a que las sacaran XD), así que ImaginAbbys esta entrevista es tuya (ˆˆ), espero que te guste, y Angy, me mataste con lo de los gatos de Shindou (XD pobre Kirino de haberlo sabido lo hubiese incluido antes X'D), y de nada Angy, tu apoyo en las preguntas fue una gran ayuda (TwT honto arigato) aparte me conoces bien, sabes que amo a Fubuki (*¬*). Antes que nada agradecer el apoyo en el fic (los amo TwT) y sin más vámonos a la entrevista…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (de haber sido mio hubiese vestido a Fubuki de lobo ¬¬)

_Una entrevista a… Haruna Otonashi._

**Nombre: **Haruna Otonashi.

**¿Qué se siente tener un hermano sobreprotector?**

Lo diré así. Mi hermano es grandioso, es inteligente, es sumamente interesante y me agrada que se preocupe por mí, me demuestra que me quiere, pero… ¡Deja al menos que un chico se acerque a mí! Nadie, y cuando digo nadie me refiero a ¡Absolutamente nadie! Se puede acercar a mi sin que mi hermano lo amenace, lo interrogue como en la milicia, le apunte con rayos infrarrojos, lo mantenga vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, que le lance los perros y lo persiga con un bate, no sé ni siquiera de donde lo habrá sacado, pero en fin. ¡Tengo 23 años y no he podido mantener un novio por culpa de mi sobreprotector hermano! Gracias a Aphrodi que aún no descubierto lo de Yuuki-kun.

**¿Es cierto que tú y Tachimukai salieron?**

¿Hm? Pues sí.

**¿Cómo paso?**

Pues el día en que le pedí a Yuuki-kun que ayudara a Shinsuke con su entrenamiento de portero hablamos acerca de nuestras experiencias en estos diez años, y dijimos que sería lindo que los chicos del equipo nacional se reunieran otra vez, y así hablamos y hablamos, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde así que Yuuki-kun me propuso que saliésemos un día a "tomar un café" para que terminásemos nuestra platica; le dije que sí pero tuve que ingeniármelas para que mi hermano no se diese cuenta. Finalmente el día fechado me arregle, discretamente claro, baje hasta la puerta lo más cautelosamente posible, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta apareció mi hermano y me dijo: "¿A dónde vas? ¿Y así vestida?", entonces en ese momento volteo la vista a la ventana y vi a la vecina y entonces cuando tuve una idea, así le grite: "¡Mira! La vecina Clara está regalando pingüinos", como mi hermano es un completo maniático de estos animales salió corriendo para conseguirlo y así logre escapar para ir a mi cita. Cuatro horas más tarde regrese a casa, ¡Fue una cita increible! Aparte del café fuimos al parque, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y conversamos tranquilamente, Yuuki-kun se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero estaba claro que mi hermano al solo verlo lo mataba por llegar conmigo; pero la verdadera sorpresa me la lleve al regresar porque… ¡Mi hermano estaba discutiendo con la vecina! ¡Sí! desde las cuatro horas que me fui mi hermano seguía discutiendo con la vecina para que le regalase un pingüino, sentí lastima por ella, no tenía la culpa de que mi hermano fuera un loco compulsivo de los pingüinos así que a como pude me lo lleve a rastras a la casa. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que debido a "ese pequeño incidente" se le olvido todo el asunto de antes y no me pregunto dónde estuve; no se hubiese dado cuenta, de no ser porque Yuuki-kun abrió la boca un día que se pasaron de copas, aunque no lo culpo.

**¿Sabes que le gustas Fudou?**

¿En serio? ¡Jamás lo supe! Entonces es por eso que se envía miradas asesinas con Yuuki-kun, yo creí que era porque una vez le derramo café en el pantalón, aunque según Fudou-kun "fue un accidente".

**Eres emparejada con los chicos más sexys de la serie, Goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Sakuma e incluso Aphrodi, ¿Qué se siente?**

No les voy a mentir, ¡Es increible! Lo malo es que ellos sufren las consecuencias después.

**¿Cómo por ejemplo?**

Una vez que hablaba con Fubuki-kun él se acercó "más de lo debido" según mi hermano, y lo siguiente que vi fue a Fubuki-kun siendo perseguido por mi hermano con una ametralladora. Otra en que Hiroto-kun se sentó cerca de mí y justo mi hermano estaba en los asientos de atrás así se interpuso entre los dos y no le despego la vista en ningún momento, con Goenji-kun, por alguna razón no le reclama nada aludiendo que "ambos son hermanos mayores por lo que se comprenden", y Aphrodi-kun, pues él… él simplemente pasa de mí. Egocéntrico de primera.

**¿Qué harías si Kamui Gakupo de Vocaloid te pidiera una cita?**

¡Con gusto acepto! Solo espero que mi hermano no se entere que tengo posters de él en mi habitación.

**¿Alguna vez viste "Los pingüinos de Madagascar"?**

Desgraciadamente sí. ¡Mi hermano me obligo a verlos! Tiene prácticamente toda la colección en casa y cada cuanto los pone, incluso en Teikoku. Pobres niños.

**¿Por qué a Fudou le gustan las bananas?**

Porque se crio con ellas (?)

**¿Alguna vez viste "Happy Tree Friends"?**

La verdad sí. Recuerdo que ese día estaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá mirándolos cuando mi hermano entro justamente cuando uno de ellos perdió la cabeza y el cuerpo quedo caminando como zombie descabezado, entonces mi hermano pego el grito de su vida y salió corriendo de la sala.

**¿Cómo es vivir con Kidou?**

Tiene sus partes buenas y sus partes malas.

**¿Cómo por ejemplo?**

Lo malo es que debo de tener cuidado de que el baño este cerrado para evitar "incidentes no deseados", no puedo dejar mi ropa donde sea porque también le quiero ahorrar el trauma, se toma más tiempo para tomar una ducho que mí, ¡Todo por su cabello! Típico tu hermano tiene más cabello que tú que eres mujer. Lo bueno es que él me prepara el desayuna, siempre me trae regalos y de vez en cuando le robo algunos peluches sin que se dé cuenta, solo "cierto pingüino regalo de Touko-chan" no lo puedo tocar, ¡Demonios! Es como un adivino, la última vez que lo tome estaba en mi oficina en el Raimon y me llamo de repente diciéndome: "Haruna, tomaste mi pingüino otra vez, ¿Verdad?"

**¿Alguna vez jugaste "Silent Hill*"?**

Sí. Pero otra vez mientras lo jugaba mi hermano entro a la sala y cuando vio como una de las enfermeras se acercaba grito: "¡Una enfermera zombie!" y salió corriendo. Desde entonces le aterra quedarse en un hospital, solo.

**¿Alguna vez te dedicaron una canción?**

Sí.

**¿Quién?**

Fuyuka-san.

**¿Cuál fue?**

Last Friday Night*

**¿Por qué?**

Pues un día, Touko-chan, Lika-chan, Natsumi-san, Fuyuka-san, Aki-sempai y yo hicimos una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Natsumi-san, y pues a Lika-chan se le ocurrió traer vodka y ya se imaginaran que paso después. Al día siguiente amanecí en la habitación de Natsumi-san, ¡Yo sola! Abrazando un oso de peluche con lápiz labial mientras las chicas se reían de mí. Ni idea de que hicimos pero aun pasados los años ellas siguen riéndose de ello, ¡Y yo ni siquiera recuerdo una mísera parte de lo que hicimos!

**¿Que sientes ser ahora una profesora en el Raimon después de que estudiaste ahí?**

Es la más hermosa experiencia, es increible, ser una profesora… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Soy profesora! Ahora yo le acabo la vida a los estudiantes, ¡Para que vea mi aburrido profesor de matemática! Él siempre me ponía un cinco en los exámenes y ahora yo se los pongo a su hijo, ¡Para que vea!

**¿Has visto películas de terror?**

La verdad es que sí. La última vez que vi una llamada "Camino hacia el terror", mi hermano entro en la sala justo en el momento en que los caníbales se preparaban para comer a uno de sus rehenes, así que mi hermano grito: "¡Caníbales!" y salió corriendo.

**¿Tu hermano es asustadizo? **

Para que se los niego, le tiene miedo hasta al gato de la vecina, siempre que lo ve dice: "¡Gato del demonio! ¡Deja de comerte a los pobres pingüinos!"

**Artista favoritito**

Katy Perry.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque… si (?)

**¿Qué es la cosa más traumatizante que te haya pasado?**

Ver a Goenji-kun vestido de Vegeta y a mi hermano junto a él vestido de Superman. Ni idea de que estaban haciendo, prefiero no enterarme.

**Color favorito.**

Naranja (?)

**¿Cómo te llevas con el nuevo equipo del Raimon?**

Son increíbles, pero suelen hacer cosas que dejarían traumatizado a cualquiera. Como cuando era manager del primer equipo, igualitos.

**¿Te gusta alguien?**

¿Hm? No lo puedo decir abiertamente por su seguridad, pero, solamente le quiero decir a "esa persona" que gracias por uno de los mejores días que he tenido, y que aún me debe algodón de azúcar.

**Como última pregunta. ¿Alguna vez viste "Hora de Aventura"?**

¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo malo es que mi hermano también y ahora está obsesionado con Gunter, el pingüino. ¡Incluso intento vestirse del Rey Helado! Trauma.

**Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—Gracias a ustedes. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con "cierta persona" sobre que debe dejar en paz a la vecina.

**1*Silent Hill es un juego de survival horror (el mejor a mi criterio XD), si alguien por ahí lo ha jugado ya, creo que ya sabrán de lo que hablo.**

**2*Es la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento, por alguna razón me resulta graciosa (XD)**

**¡Bien mi gente! Lo logre, termine (XD) no sé si he abran dado cuenta que cambie el resumen de la historia, es que… lo encontré simple, pero no sé qué opinan ustedes (fue lo único que dio mi mente, ¿Alguien que me ayude con el resumen? TwT). Solo me resta decirles que gracias por leer, lamentar los errores de ortografía que encuentren y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	15. Ryuuji Reize Midorikawa

**Good Afternoon!**

**¡Okay! ¡Volví! Con otra loca entrevista (XD ya se deben de haber acostumbrado). Ruby Enui me sorprende que seas el primero en elegir a Midorikawa yo pensaba que era de los primeros que iban a pedir (XD) y concuerdo contigo, ¡Los de la Alien son los mejores! (así los conozco yo XD) y Taikano no te preocupes que dentro de una entrevista más saco a Fubuki (Fubuki *¬*). Ahora sí, vámonos al cap…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (y los voy a recriminar toda la vida por haber matado a Atsuya ¬¬)

_Una entrevista a… Ryuuji/Reize Midorikawa._

**Nombre: **Ryuuji Midorikawa.

**¿Eres adicto a algo?**

¿El helado es una adicción?

**¿Por qué tu cabello es verde?**

¡Porque si! Además, como dijeron por ahí, el verde es sexy*

**¿Sabes que cuando eras parte del proyecto Alien tu cabello parecía un cono de helado gigante?**

¡Ya dejen de molestarme con eso! No me he podido quitar esa etiqueta ni aun después de cambiar de peinado, pero saben ¡La culpa la tiene Hiroto! Él me dijo: "Te ves bien, no te preocupes" ¡Puras patrañas! ¡Todos se reían de mi peinado y esa estúpida ropa! Aunque eso también explica porque ese día Suzuno, Nagumo y Osamu se reían detrás de él mientras me tomaban fotos. Jamás te voy a perdonar ¡Desgraciado Hiroto!

**¿Por qué no apareciste en la película de "Inazuma Eleven go vs Danbal Senki W"?**

¡Por que los desgraciados de Level 5 no me quisieron sacar! ¡Por eso! ¿Yo que hice para que no me sacaran? Es más, en "Go" solo unos míseros capitulos me sacaron. Malditos.

**¿Algún secreto que desees confesar?**

Sí. Yo… ¡Soy Bagman*!

**¿Eres Batman?**

No Batman, es Bagman.

**¿Eres "Bagman"?**

Sí, pero no se lo digan a Hiroto, porque si se entera ya no me va a dejar salir por la noche. La última vez que intente escaparme por la ventana me descubrió y me pregunto a donde iba y yo le respondí: "A buscar leche", "¿Leche? ¿A esta hora?", me dijo él así que me tuve que inventar una excusa: "Es que tengo ganas de leche" pero como estaba en la ventana se me quedo mirando y otra vez me pregunto: "Si vas a buscar leche, ¿Por qué sales por la ventana?", y lo único que le respondí fue: "Porque la gente cool lo hace, salir por la puerta ya no es genial", y así salí por la ventana.

**¿Cómo te convertiste en "Bagman"?**

Pues un día iba tranquilamente por la acera comiendo un delicioso helado de pistache*, cuando de repente vi que ¡Estaban asaltando mi heladería favorita! ¡Sí! ¡Imperdonable! Para colmo la policía no se dignó a hacer acto de presencia así que yo ¡Ryuuji Midorikawa, fui al rescate! Pero tampoco podía dejar que supiesen quien era así que me metí en una tienda de ropa usada y me encontré con el traje de "Bagman"; me vestí y salí rápidamente a la tienda de helado, llegue justo a tiempo para detenerlos, ¿Cómo? Pues fui al mostrador e hice un helado y lo lance al suelo, perdóname dios de los helados, exactamente donde el ladrón piso y se resbalo así que aproveche y le lance helado al rostro y le quite la pistola y finalmente amenace al otro con más helado para que la bajase, y así lo hico; una vez que todo estuvo a salvo salí como rayo de la tienda antes de que llegara la policía, claro que deje bien atados a los ladrones, pero antes de irme el empleado me dijo: "¿Quién eres?", claro que no podía responder con mi nombre real, así que analizando la situación, y como andaba vestido, le dije: "Soy… Bagman" y salí corriendo de la tienda. A partir de entonces soy "Bagman", ¡Defendiendo todas las heladerías de cualquier criminal desquiciado que quiera atacarlas!

**¿Qué harías si Hiroto se da cuenta de que eres "Bagman"?**

Me iría a Guatemala*, me haría una casa allá, me cambiaría el nombre a José Carmino Francisco de la O, y tendría una tienda de helados, ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! ¡Hiroto jamás me encontrara! Y si lo hace yo lo que le diría seria: "Mi no conocerte, yo ser guatemalteco, yo no saber nada sobre 'japoneses'".

**¿Te gustan los gatos*?**

¡Por supuesto que sí! Es más, yo y Fudou-chan administramos el grupo de "Los gatos son la onda :3", aunque él no quiera admitir abiertamente que los ama. Fudou-chan es difícil de entender.

**¿Por qué amas los helados?**

¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?! ¡Son la cosa más bella de este mundo! Saben tan bien, son dulces, helados, tienen sabores infinitos, los puedes comer con lo que sea.

**¿Sabes que no se pueden comer con "cualquier comida"?**

¡Blasfemia! ¡Si se puede! ¿Acaso se juntan con Hiroto? Él se la pasa diciéndome: "Los helados no se pueden comer con el ramen", "No comas helado con los tacos", "No le puedes poner helado al espagueti", ¡Son patrañas! El helado va con todo.

**Canción favorita.**

Ninja japonesa N° 1*

**¿Por qué?**

Porque soy un ninja (?)

**¿Quién es tu pareja ideal?**

Kaiko.

**¿La hermana de Kaito?**

Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo espero que él no se dé cuenta de que le profeso amor en secreto, me mata, igual que Kidou que casi mata a Fudou cuando vio su entrevista.

**¿Alguna vez jugaste Fatal Frame*?**

—Sale corriendo—, ¡El Kusabi viene por mí!

**¿Es cierto que ves shoujo?**

Seré sincero y lo aceptare como el macho pecho peludo que soy, ¡Sí! ¡No soy como todos estos descorazonados que se esconden! ¡Y si! ¡Se los estoy diciendo a ustedes, Kaze-chan y Kirino-chan! ¡Digan de una vez que jugaron Corazón de melón y que ambos lloraron con el final de Clannad!

**Entonces, ¿Tú también juegas Corazón de melón?**

Sí. ¡Y en su cara, Kaze-chan, Kirino-chan! ¡Yo ya les pase! Ahora solo espero que Chino actualice*

**Si pudieses pedir un deseo, ¿Qué desearías?**

¡Un hombre gigante de helado de pistache! El cual invadiría la residencia de Hiroto y le quitaría todo el helado que me tiene oculto, ¡Muajajaja! Y después me lo comería.

**¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes parecido a Megpoid Gumi de Vocaloid?**

—En una esquina—, yo soy original, porque nadie lo comprende… a ella le gustan la zanahorias, a mí el helado, ¡No es igual!

**¿Tú crees que Tobitaka plagio el nombre de "Los caballeros del Zodiaco"?**

Sí. ¡Aunque él lo niegue! ¿Quién salió primero, eh? ¡¿Quién salió primero?!

**¿Tienes algo en contra de Tobitaka?**

¡Sí!

**¿Por qué?**

Porque no me dejo ponerle helado a mi ramen, ¡Lo odio!

**¿Hay algo más que no sepamos de ti?**

Sí. ¡Soy un profesional de boxeo en "peso gallo"! Hiroto tampoco lo sabe, más vale que no se entere.

**¿Programa de televisión favorito?**

"Doce corazones", ¿Qué? ¿Cómo creen que he logrado pasar "Corazón de melón" con éxito? ¡No me juzguen!

**Como última pregunta. ¿Te arrepientes de algo?**

Sí. ¡De nunca haberme comido ese helado de tamarindo cuando aún había en las heladerías!

**Gracias por tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—¿En breve? ¡Esperen! ¿Esto lo pasaran al aire? ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que Hiroto no la vea! ¡De lo contrario ya no me dejara ser "Bagman"!

**1*Para aquellos que conozcan los Creepypastas, si se enteraron por ahí del blog en Tumblr de Lemmy-chan donde hacia preguntas a Jeff the Killer; en una de tantas vistió a Jeff con ropa normal y lentes de modula verde porque "El verde es sexy (?)", o esa fue respuesta (XD)**

**2*No me culpen, mi hermano estaba viendo la película de Batman mientras escribía (y ese "Bagman" con un gran asentó XD)**

**3*En honor a mi amada Kouhai que ama el helado de pistache (XD)**

**4*Si Angy, te lo mando para que me lo cuides (XD)**

**5*Eso es debido a que siempre me encuentro con imágenes de Midorikawa con orejas y cola de gato (:3)**

**6*Seh! Soy una VocaFan (esa canción es mi trauma permanente XD)**

**7*Haruhi-Nya ¡Te culpo por viciarme con ese juego! (XD). Como soy tan buena stalker (XD) me fui a averiguar quién era "Tetsuya" a tu perfil y me lo encontré en un fanfic de Fatal Frame y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y descubrí el juego (:3)**

**8*En tu honor Rox (XD)**

**¡Pin pon pan~! Lo logre terminar (XD), les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en el fic (TwT sigo diciendo, los amo), y Angy con respecto al resumen acepto tu oferta, nos arreglamos por MP (:3). Antes que nada quiero decirles que no tenía planeado sacar el capítulo hoy, sino mañana, pero como mañana estaré algo ocupada me da que tal vez, pero solo tal vez no podre actualizar, jejeje ese era el anuncio (ˆˆU) y sin más agradecerles que hayan leído, perdónenme los errores de ortografía que tenga (en serio, veré si me consigo un Beta ¬¬), y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	16. Fei Rune

**Konbanwa my lovely people!**

**OK. Había dicho que tal vez no publicaba nada hoy (pero me ahorre algún tiempo y logre hacerla XD), bueno este personaje me lo pidió Angy y Fran. varia. niebla (¿Coincidencia? XD) y Angy, ¡Muchisimas gracias por ayudarme con las preguntas! (ˆwˆ) fuiste de gran ayuda (Jajajaja me duele la cabeza pensar TwT), también por lo del resumen (a que esta cool, ¿No creen? XD). Pero bueno, mejor dejo de hablar y nos vamos directo a la entrevista.**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (yo le pediré un Shirou Fubuki a Santa para navidad, ¡Y los de Level 5 no me lo van a quitar!)

_Una entrevista a… Fei Rune._

**Nombre: **Fei Rune.

**¿Te has dado cuenta de que pareces un conejo?**

¡¿Por qué todos dicen eso?!

**¿Qué se sintió conocer a tu madre de joven?**

Yo nunca llegue a conocer a mi madre cuando era pequeño, pero… ¡No era para que la llegase a conocer de tan joven! Por Aphrodi, que trauma.

**¿También te has dado cuenta de que a tu madre la emparejan con varios chicos y casi nunca con tu papá?**

Si, bueno la verdad es que… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué a mi mamá que…?! ¡Desgraciados! ¡No se acerquen a ella!

**¿Te gustaría ser un conejo? **

¿Em? ¿Em? B-Bueno, esto… cof cof si cof cof, pasemos a la siguiente.

**¿Chocolate o vainilla? **

Chocolate.

**¿Entonces si has comido chocolate?**

No, ¿Cómo creen? Yo me he comido el pasto del patio de enfrente de mi casa, ¡Claro que he comido chocolate! ¡¿Qué demonios les cruza por la cabeza?! Aphrodi santo, ¿Acaso tomaron algo antes de hacer esta entrevista?

**¿Tu nombre se escribe Fey o Fei?**

¿Hm? Fei, ¡No, esperen! Creo que era Fey… ¡No, no, no! Creo que si era Fei, ¡No, esperen!... ¡Ya me confundí! ¡¿Por qué demonios me deje convencer por Saru para cambiar mi nombre?! Ahora ni siquiera recuerdo como era.

**¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre?**

Bueno, cambio, cambio así de grande no es tanto, pero… ¡El idiota de Saru tiene la culpa! Resulta que un día que estábamos en su oficina comenzamos a jugar el ahorcado porque le dio la regalada gana, es más bipolar que cualquier chica que haya conocido, aparte de por si es sumamente malo en ese juego pero vayan a decirle a él siempre me salía con lo mismo: "¡Jugamos porque lo digo!", es un completo mandón, pero en fin; cuando estábamos jugando decidimos poner nuestros nombres en una tabla para anotar las puntuaciones de cada uno, y mientras lo hacíamos el escribió mi nombre, aunque no recuerdo exactamente como, así que le reclame que no era así pero él me contradijo diciendo que "Tu nombre es complicado, dejémosle como lo he escrito y punto" así que termino por cambiar mi nombre en mi acta de nacimiento, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo la buscare un día de estos y saldré de la duda. Y esa es la historia de cómo termine siendo confundido con un conejo… ¡Ah! No era la de mi nombre, ¿Verdad?

**¿En qué época del tiempo te gustaría vivir? **

¿Hm? Creo que en la prehistoria… ¡Sí! Aparte ahí vive Big, tengo ganas de visitarlo. También me gustaría porque desde que mi papá regreso se la pasa enviándome a hacer mandados a la tienda del pan, ¡Que manía tiene con el pan! Y después dicen que yo soy el impulsivo, aparte, así me evitaría la incomodidad de tener a Saru rondando por donde quiera, ¡El muy descarado se cuela a mi casa! ¡Se lo pueden creer! Yo sé que soy su amigo y todo eso pero, ¡Respeta la privacidad de las casas ajenas! Aparte también creo que se cuela por el Wi-fi y la comida. Desgraciado Saru.

**¿Te gustan las zanahorias?**

¿Por qué las preguntas que me hacen están relacionadas con conejos?

**¿Te gusta alguien?**

¿Hm? P-Pues… ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**¿Alguna vez saliste con alguien? **

Desgraciados, no me salve ¿Verdad? ¿Hm? Pues… se vale que haya sido con un dupli.

**¿Por qué los mechones de tu cabello hacen parecer que tienes orejas de conejo? **

¡¿Otra vez?! Sé que soy lindo como uno, ¡Pero no abusen por el amor a Aphrodi! Esta lindura es natural, yo no utilizo gel como "Ciertas personas", ¡Y si! ¡Esas "ciertas personas" eres tu Saru! ¡Aún estoy molesto por que insultaste a Robín! Te lo mereces.

**¿Alguna vez jugaste "Five Nights at Freddy's*"?**

—En una esquina—. Maldito pájaro… ¡Deja de seguirme!

**¿Golpearías a una persona en la cara? **

Sí.

**¿A quién?**

¡Al desgraciado de Saru! Si lo tiene merecido, ¡Se robó mis chocolates! Para colmo tenía unos rellenos de mantequilla de maní, ¡Pero no! Siempre que se cuela a mi casa se va directo a ver que si encuentra algo de comer, ¡Pero porque tenían que ser mis chocolates! No solo lo voy a golpear, ¡Lo voy a matar!

**¿Alguna vez te peleaste con alguien? **

Sí (?)

**¿Con quién?**

Mmmm, no sé pero, se vale con Wandaba. Es que ese día había lavado a mi conejo Robín, y justamente Wandaba iba pasando cerca del tendedero y lo vio, se acercó a él y le dijo: "Asi que tú eres el conejo de peluche de Fei", cuando lo vi pensé que solo lo observaba pero eso cambio cuando le grito: "¡Tu jamás me quitaras el puesto, conejo barato!", eso sí, a nadie, y repito ¡A nadie! Dejo que le hable de esa manera a mi conejo de peluche, así que fui y tuve la pelea del siglo con Wandaba. El punto fue que mi padre nos encontró rodando colina abajo en el parque mientras nos dábamos de cachetadas, sí que fue una pelea loca.

**¿Qué es lo más tonto que te ha pasado?**

A ver… Creo que fue cuando aún estaba con Tenma y los chicos. En esos tiempos me quedaba en la pensión que administra Aki-san; resulta que una noche llego un señor llamado "Kogure", les hubiese dicho que no era la gran cosa pero… ¡Venia borracho! Y hablando incoherencias como: "Maldito Tachimukai, ya verás…", los que vivían ahí tuvieron que ayudarlo a ir a su habitación, sentí lástima porque mientras lo llevaban grito: "¡Ya déjenme! ¡Que la visa des un dasco*…!", después de eso no quiso entrar a su habitación y se quedó fuera de su puerta cantando una canción que decía: "¡Mientes! Mientes y luego te largas con el desgraciado de Tachimukai…", en serio, pobre, no sabía que decía.

**¿Te gusta algún animal en específico?**

El conejo (?)

**¿Bailarias el "Gangnam Style"?**

Y que el desgraciado de Saru lo grabe para después subirlo a internet, ¡No gracias!

**¿Es cierto que peleas con Shirou Fubuki por el puesto del más moe?**

¡Yo soy más lindo, moe, kawaii y cualquier frase que describa la lindura! ¡No él! Pese a que canta bien, ¡Pero nada más! ¡Fei Rune es el más lindo de todos!

**¿Te vestirías de conejo?**

¿Otra vez las preguntas de conejos? Y no.

**¿Es cierto que viste "High School Musical"?**

Llore con ese cursi final… ¿E-Eh? Digo, ¡No! ¡Fei Rune es más macho que cualquiera!

**¿Es verdad que una vez te vestiste de chica?**

¡Por supuesto que no! —Le muestran una foto—, ¿D-De donde sacaron eso? ¡Saru! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Verdad?! Espera a que te encuentre… ¡Juro que te mato!

**¿Alguna vez practicaste valet?**

Lo tuve que hacer, ¡Mi padre me obligo! ¿Y por qué? Todo porque cerca del estudio estaba su tienda de pan favorita, así que usaba la excusa de que me llevaba a las clases para poder irse a la tienda y comer un sinfín de pan. Vaya ejemplo de padre.

**Como última pregunta. Si pudiese decirle algo a alguien en este momento, ¿Qué seria?**

¡Ejem! Bien… ¡Maldito Saru! ¡Deja de colarte a mi casa a robarte el Wi-fi y la comida! ¡Vete a ver que te hacen de comer Gillis y Meia, que seguramente ellos si tienen comida! Y no, no te volveré a prestar a Robin, sobre todo después de que lo insultaste.

**Gracias por tu tiempo, la entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—Les agradezco a ustedes. Ahora sí, ¡Me voy a matar a Saru!

**1*Tengo fascinación con este tipo de juegos (aparte, ese pájaro hijo de… su madre pájara [?] me mataba de miedo cada vez que se asomaba por la puerta y desaparecía de las cámaras :s)**

**2*Estaba borracho, así no es error de ortografía (XD)**

**¡Bien~! Lo termine (:3), estoy corta de palabras hoy así que solo diré que les agradezco haber leído, lamentar si encuentra algún error de ortografía (¡Ahora sí! Anunciare que necesito Beta TwT), y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	17. Shirou Fubuki

**Welcome to _"A interview to…"_**

**¡Mi amada gente, vuelvo con otra entrevista! (ˆwˆ)/ Creo que estoy algo emocionada (XD) ¿Por qué? ¡Porque finalmente entrevistare a mi amado Fubuki! (Ok. Demasiada obsesión con él ˆˆU). Les agradezco los Reviews (le dan fuerzas a mi cabeza para que piense XD), pero en fin, Taikano aquí la entrevista, perdón si me tarde es que tenía que salir de los otros pedidos (jejeje ˆˆU), pero llevo el orden así que aunque tarde la entrevista siempre saldrá, ¡Por Aphrodi que las hago! (XD). Pero bueno dejemos tanta charla y vámonos directo a la entrevista…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5 (¡Algún día lo comprare! Y los de Level 5 no me dirán nada por hacer los cambios que quiera ˆwˆ)

_Una entrevista a… Shirou Fubuki._

**Nombre: **Shirou Fubuki.

**¿Es cierto que tuviste una cita con la hermana de Goenji?**

¡Esperen! ¿Por qué lo primero que me preguntan es eso? Y la única vez que salí con ella fue por "un asunto de suma importancia".

**¿De qué trato ese "asunto importante"?**

No lo diré.

**¿De qué hablaron?**

¿En serio? Dije que no lo diré.

**¿Por qué se reunieron?**

¡Bien! Son peores que Retsuto el día de su cumpleaños, y créame, hace lo que sea por averiguar lo que hay en sus regalos y es prácticamente imposible hacerle una fiesta sorpresa sin que se entere. Bueno, como decía. Resulta que un día Yuuka-san me llamo a mi oficina en Hakuren, me resulto extraño que me llamara y específicamente a mí, pero bueno; en su llamada me pedía que la fuese a ver a la ciudad de Inazuma, que ella me estaría esperando en una de las cafeterías. Finalmente llego el día fechado y me reuní con ella y claro que lo primero que le pregunte fue: "¿Por qué me pediste que vinera?", entonces ella aspiro grandemente y me dijo: "Fubuki-kun, usted es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, creo que puede comprender mi situación", me quede en las nubes con lo que me dijo, le pregunte que porque no había llamado al capitán y me dijo que estaba segura de que abría la boca en cualquier momento, después Kidou-san y lo que me dijo fue "El me delataría inmediatamente"; seguía sin entender la situación hasta que ella dijo esto: "Quiero tener una cita con Toramaru-kun" ¡Por Aphrodi! ¡Me quede mudo! Ella, ¿En una cita con Toramaru, sabiendo lo sobreprotector que es Goenji-san? Aunque no sé si Toramaru sabe en el lio en que se mete al pedirle una cita a Yuuka-san. Ese día prácticamente me la pase metido en tiendas de ropa, de perfumes, en una floristería y… ¡Una boutique! No sé por qué me llevo ahí pero casi salgo desnudo de ese lugar, ¡Aphrodi santo! ¡Las mujeres de ese lugar son como animales!

**¿Te gusta alguien?**

¿Em? ¿Em?... Si (?)

**¿Quién es?**

¡E-Eso no lo diré! Solo Yuuka-san lo sabe.

**¿Y si le preguntamos a Yuuka?**

¡Que no! ¡Ella no dirá nada!

**¿Estarías dispuesto a vestirte de lobo?**

¡Por supuesto que no!

**¿Por qué no?**

—En una esquina—. Esas mujeres… ¡Son animales!

**¿Harías la representación de una película?**

Representación de una escena de las películas de Janes Bond. Camina un joven en la entrada de la resección del hotel, vestido con un elegante traje blanco sus ojos se posan en una joven que ocupa asiento en uno de los sofás, ambos se sonríen. El joven camina hacia ella…

—Un gusto —Saluda ella—, mi nombre es –insertar nombre aquí-

—El gusto es mio —Toma su mano y deposita un suave beso—, soy Fubuki, Shirou Fubuki.

Ambos se sonríen y en el momento en que el joven decide tomar asiento, ¡Una turba de mujeres se abalanza sobre él! La turba se pelea por él, nadie sabe cuál fue el resultado, solo esto…

En memoria de Shirou Fubuki, por ser el mejor representante de Janes Bond hasta el momento, y por enfrentar valientemente la turba de mujeres.

**¿Qué es la experiencia más traumatizante que te haya sucedido?**

¿Hm? Déjenme pensar. Creo que fue una vez en el torneo FFI, créanme, esto es algo que nunca logre olvidar. Resulta que ese día celebramos nuestra victoria contra Brasil, finalmente íbamos a la final, así que hicimos la fiesta para olvidar la tensión y todo eso, pero… ¡Al descerebrado de Fudou se le ocurrió meterle vodka a los refrescos! ¡¿Saben lo que es estar en una casa con medio mundo borracho cuando solo tú eres el más sobrio?! No es nada bonito, lo peor es que hasta las managers terminaron emborrachándose, nunca olvidare la pelea entre Fuyuka-san, Natsumi-san y Aki-san, ¡Por Aphrodi! Hasta con las zanahorias de la cocina se dieron a golpes, todo por el capitán que estaba en lo mejor de hablar empalagosamente con un balón de futbol, ¡Ah no! Pero eso no fue lo más traumatizante de la noche, no, lo que sucedió fue que vi a Hiroto junto a Tsunami hablando, pero no específicamente entre ellos, si no… ¡A un mono! Si, un mono, ¡Y de peluche! No quiero ni saber de dónde lo habrán sacado pero, ¡Van de hablar con el mono! ¡Como si fuera una persona! Pero no, eso no fue lo peor, resulta que mientras hablaban se desviaron un rato de la conversación y para mi desgracia estaba justo en el punto de vista de los dos por lo que no tardaron en llamarme para que me fuese a sentar junto a ellos, ¿Aphrodi que hice para merecer eso? Al final me mantuvieron casi toda la noche con ellos intentando que "me ligara a su amiga" que no era nada más que el mono de peluche, y así pasaron el resto de la noche, hasta que finalmente cayeron muertos del sueño igual que mí. A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi habitación, hasta el día de hoy no tengo ni la menor idea de quien me llevo ahí, pero… ¡Una vez que lo encuentre lo mato! Soy pacifista pero, ¡Lo que me hizo es imperdonable! Resulta que cuando me llevaron a mi habitación "esa persona" me dejo al lado de ese recondenado mono, ¿Saben que es despertarse y que lo primero que veas es un mono de peluche a tu lado mirándote fijamente? Pues no es nada agradable, para colmo el mono tenía una de sus manos sobre mi rostro y lápiz labial en la boca. Aun no supero eso trauma.

**¿Es cierto que te gusta Juka*?**

¿Co-Como saben de ella?

**¿Alguna vez saliste con ella?**

Es-Esperen, ¡¿Qué?!

**¿Sabes que Fudou se robó tu lobo de peluche, verdad?**

¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué él qué?! ¡Fudou esta no te la perdono! Ahora veo porque hace tiempo vi a Kidou persiguiendo a Fudou con una escoba.

**¿Te cantarías una canción de "Big Time Rush*"?**

Nunca.

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?**

Los lobos.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque, los amo (?)

**¿Qué harías si te dijéramos que tu hermano está vivo*?**

—Reacción, tres, dos, uno…—. ¡¿Qué?!

**¿Alguna vez tu hermano hizo algo para enfadarte?**

Bueno, Atsuya siempre fue un poco, ¿Problemático? Era mi hermano menor, por unos segundos, pero nos llevábamos bien, aunque… ¡Se comió mi galleta! ¡Sí! Jamás voy a olvidar eso, ¡Se la comió! ¡Se la comió! Atsuya malo, Atsuya malo, ¡Te comiste mi galleta!

**¿Te gustan los gatos?**

No, porque son los enemigos naturales de los perros, y los perros también son lobos (?)

**¿Bailarias "Gentleman"?**

La última vez que baile en público casi me devora vivo una turba de chicas, así que no.

**¿Por qué todos afirman tener mejor voz que tú?**

¡Son unos mentirosos! Les crecerá la nariz por mentirosos, ¡Yo soy la mejor voz!

**¿Por qué el problema de doble personalidad?**

Si vieron la serie y no le entendieron… Váyanse a Google. 100 % recomendado por Shirou Fubuki.

**Sabes que en "Deadman Wonderland" hay un personaje que se llama "Shiro", ¿Cómo explicas eso?**

¡Ella me copio, no yo! ¡¿Quién salió primero, ella o yo?! Bien, quiero que respondan eso.

**¿Cómo explicas que "Inazuma Japan" ganara el mundial y que la selección japonesa de este año perdió?**

Porque Shirou Fubuki no estaba en su equipo, ¡Por eso!

**¿Alguna vez viste "E.T"?**

¡Demonios! Pase llorando una semana como quinceañera en mi habitación después de verla. "E.T llama a casa", que ganas de darle un celular en ese momento.

**Como último. ¿Te gustaría dar una confesión?**

Bien… Tachimukai… Yo me comí tu rosquilla la semana pasada.

**Agradecemos tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—Bien, por mí no… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Van a lanzar esta entrevista al aire?! ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que asegurarme que Goenji-san no la vea! De lo contrario me mata por ayudar a Yuuka-san y de paso salir a tomar café con ella.

**1*El nombre se parece un poco al de la hermana de Goenji, pero créanme son personas diferentes. Ella es uno de los integrantes del equipo de Hakuren, aunque no hizo gran participación en el anime (no sé, tiendo a emparejarla con Fubuki XD)**

**2*La verdad es que me encantaría ver a Fubuki cantando una canción de Big Time Rush, pero doblada al latino ya que según investigue el actor de voz de James de Big Time Rush en Latinoamérica es el mismo que dio la voz para Fubuki (XD gran explicación) **

**3*En realidad si existe esa teoría, en el manga de IE existe un capítulo dedicado únicamente para Fubuki en donde se habla de la posibilidad de que Atsuya esté vivo (recordemos que quien adapto el anime no es el mismo que adapto el manga XD)**

**¡Mi hermosa gente, lo termine~! Tengo un severo trauma con este personaje, pero Level 5 tiene la culpa por crear un personaje tan moe (y de paso yandere XD). Espero que les haya gustado, agradecerles la molestia por leerlo (estas cosas están más locas e incoherentes que el anime de Amnesia XD o el de Pupa), y lamento con toda mi alma si encontraron errores de ortografía (TwT), y sin más nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	18. Touko Zaizen

**Welcome!**

**Y llego otra vez con otra loca entrevista (estas cosas jamás serán normales XD). ¡Y otra vez entrevistare a las chicas! (:3) a pedido de Wynter-chan (que ella fue la primera XD) voy a entrevistar a una de mis chicas favoritas (ni idea de porque me cae bien, solo… me agrada :3), agradecerles los reviews y sin más nos vamos a la entrevista…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si hubiera sido mio, ya hubiésemos visto a los hijos de Ichinose y Lika XD)

_Una entrevista a… Touko Zaizen._

**¿Te quitarías tu gorro?**

Ya me habían dicho que hacían preguntas extrañar, ¡Pero esto!

**¿Por qué no apareciste en la serie del "Go"?**

¡Porque los desgraciados de Level 5 no me quisieron sacar! ¡Apenas si hice una aparición en el juego! ¡Aphrodi santo! ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que lo tomen en cuenta?

**¿Por qué no estas casada?**

Porque una chica soltera es más codiciada, ¡Por eso! ¡Y no pregunten más!

**¿Tsunami o Kidou?**

¿Hm? P-Pues… ¿Em? ¿Em? ¡Mi gorro!

**¿Te sigue gustando Endou?**

En primer lugar, ¡Nunca me gusto Endou! Es mi amigo, y también es muy bueno jugando al futbol, ¡Pero es un completo despistado! Tanto que jamás se dio cuenta de que Natsumi, Aki y Fuyuka estaban detrás de él; creo que ni siquiera ahora que está casado se ha enterado de lo que sucedió a sus espaldas.

**Exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

Bueno, esto es algo que solo Lika y yo sabemos. Resulta que durante el FFI unos días antes del partido contra Corea, Natsumi se dio cuenta de Endou "había tenido una cita con Fuyuka", aunque yo no llamaría cita a eso, pero en fin; ¡Se armó el escandalo! Natsumi se fue directo a la habitación de Fuyuka y le puso crema batida en la nariz, pero como Fuyuka es algo, ¿Distraída? Dejémosle así, ni se dio cuenta de lo que Natsumi le hiso, así paso toda la mañana y al final Fuyuka quedo como coctel de frutas y lo único que dijo al encontrarse a Natsumi y Aki, que intentaba sacarla de la habitación, fue: "¿Qué hora es?", ¡Aphrodi santo! Si Natsumi todavía tenía el bote de crema en la mano y la pila de cascaras de frutas al lado, ¿Acaso no lo vio? Gracias a Aphrodi que Fuyuka dejo el asunto ahí, porque puede llegar a ser un poco despistada, pero sus venganzas son dignas de las películas de Hollywood.

**¿Te gusta alguien?**

¿E-Eh?... ¡No!

**¿Está segura?**

Sí.

**¿Más que segura?**

¡Que sí!

**¿Podemos interrogar a Tsunami o a Kidou?**

¡No!

**¿Qué sucedió en la pijamada con Haruna?**

Creo que Haruna ya les dijo, así me ahorrare algunos detalles e iré directo al grano. Como a la "inteligente" de Lika se le ocurrió llevar vodka a una fiesta de pijamas, es cierto que ya teníamos nuestra edad, pero… ¡Demonios todas terminamos más borrachas que en la boda mi tía Catrina! Y esa si fue boda loca; el punto es que todas no pusimos a cantar y bailar _"shining power"_ mientras Lika decía: "Mi Darling~, vuelve a mi brazos, que Lika aun te espera para la boda como la de la tia Catrina de Touko…", después de tanto bailar, y vodka, callo Haruna, y Fuyuka tuvo la idea, claro que estaba bajo efectos del mismísimo alcohol, de que le hiciésemos "una pequeña broma", aun no recuerdo bien cómo fue que aceptamos; lo que hicimos fue que Aki y yo la tomamos como muñeco de trapo, le pusimos el vestido más bonito de Natsumi y la llevemos por toda la casa moviéndola como si fuera la princesa de Suiza, pero eso no fue lo más loco, no, resulta que aparte de llevarla por toda la casa como títere viviente y con ese vestido a las chicas se les ocurrió llevarla al parque, ¡Al parque! ¡Y vestida así! Para colmo aun habían personas ahí, me da que Haruna estaba de suerte porque justamente estaban dos chicos de preparatoria en el parque y Lika tuvo la "maravillosa idea" de hacernos pasar por ella. El resultado fue que le atamos cuerdas a Haruna en todo el cuerpo y Natsumi y Fuyuka se subieron al árbol más cercano y movieron a Haruna mientras Lika hablaba por ella, entonces fue cuando lo loco paso; Lika les llamo y estos, con la ropa que andaba Haruna, no tardaron ni medio segundo en llegar a ella, lo malo fue que después de la "conversación que creyeron tener con ella" se intentaron propasar, y créanme no podíamos dejar que nada le pasara porque de lo contrario Kidou nos mataba así que lo que hicieron Natsumi y Fuyuka fue sacar a "Haruna Ninja" y ahuyentar a los dos chicos. Al final regresamos a la casa de Natsumi y seguimos con el resto de la fiesta, claro que no sin antes dejar a Haruna al lado del señor "Teddy" con lápiz labial y sacarle unas cuantas fotos que después colaríamos Facebook. Gracias a Aphrodi que Haruna aún no se ha enterado de lo que paso esa noche.

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?**

¡Los pandas!

**¿Por qué?**

No tengo que dar explicaciones, me gustan y punto.

**¿Estarías dispuesta a tener una cita con cualquiera de los chicos de IE?**

Páguenme 2000 yenes y lo considerare.

**¿Por qué Fudou estaba calvo?**

Porque… es fanático del tío Lucas (?)

**¿Por qué no participaste en el FFI?**

Porque era solo para hombres y también, ¡Porque mi papá no me dejo! Incluso le dije: "Si voy me podre vestido por una semana", no acepto. Estuve a punto de cambiar lugar con Tsunami de no ser porque las personas del aeropuerto me descubrieron y me llevaron a casa, ¡Desgraciados maleteros! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia te dejara, Chepe!

**¿Por qué le regalaste un pingüino a Kidou?**

Les seré sincera. Kidou y yo hicimos una apuesta, no se los diré yo, si Hiroto-kun llega a quedar en este programa que se los diga él. Y resulta que yo gane y el castigo del perdedor era que tendría que vestirse de "Doremi" por una semana, así que Kidou paso una semana usando el traje de Doremi. Fue épico, sobre todo porque los chicos le sacaron tantas fotos que creo que ni en Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr o Instagram cabrían. Así que para que no se sintiera mal le regale un pingüino de peluche, ¡Pero Kidou usando el traje de Doremi, eso es algo que no se compara con nada! Incluso lo invitaron a salir. Pobre.

**¿Alguna vez viste "Kuroshitsuji"?**

¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo Lika ve esas cosas! ¡Yo no!

**¿Es cierto que tú también juegas "Corazón de Melón"?**

¡Hay, Castiel! Q-Quiero decir… ¡No! ¡Yo no juego cosas tan aniñadas!

**¿Es cierto que te ves "Eva Luna" por el canal de las 5?**

¡Que yo no veo novelas!

**¿Es cierto que estabas enamorada del líder de la banda de "EXO"?**

¡¿De dónde demonios sacan esa información?!

**¿Es verdad que bailaste "Gangnam Style"?**

Lo hice por dinero, ¡No me juzguen! 

**¿Le robas Wi-Fi a alguien?**

No es robar si te la dejan fácil, aparte, ¿Qué clase de nombre para una red es "El amo de los pingüinos y las tortillas"?

**¿Sabes que te han emparejado con miles de chicos, qué opinas de eso?**

¡Déjenme ser soltera un momento! Aunque creo que estoy mejor que Sakuma, según Kidou, se la pasa todos los viernes en su casa viendo documentales de pingüinos mientras come yogurt. Si Midorikawa descubre eso, lo mata.

**¿Por quedarse en su casa?**

No, por el yogurt.

**Género musical.**

Metal mis amores~

**Como última pregunta. ¿Es cierto que te viste la película "Diario de una pasión"?**

¡Ya! ¡Me arte! ¡Lika, deja de contarles toda mi vida a los de la televisión! Espera a que te acuse con Ichinose, y una vez que Reika sepa que tú fuiste quien le lanzo esa albóndiga el día de su cita con Kazemaru, te mata.

**Gracias por tu cooperación. La entrevista saldré en breve.**

—Como sea. Tengo que ir a arreglar "ciertos asuntos".

**¡Okay~! Hoy no hay citas, ¿Por qué? Porque andaba corta de tiempo (jejeje ˆˆU) así que esta entrevista salió con mi quemado cerebro; siendo sincera creo que no fue uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero bueno (me are emo igual que Heat y me quedare en casa comiendo yogurt igual que Sakuma TwT). Solo espero que les haya gustado, lamentar los errores de ortografía que se hagan presentes, agradecerles haber leído (a pesar de que esta de la patada T.T), y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	19. Shindou Takuto

**Good afternoon my dear people!**

**¡Bien! Vuelvo con otra loca entrevista (XD), se supone que debía de actualizar ayer (se supone XD) pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude (gomen TwT). Ok. KuroKurai, Annie Luna, ustedes me pidieron a Shindou así que aquí se los traigo (XD aunque aún les debo) y Annie Luna, yo te apoyo ¡Viva el ShindAka! Aunque Shindou sea tan despistado como para no enterarse de los sentimientos de Akane (¬¬ ya veras). Pero bueno, les agradezco los reviews (ˆwˆ) y sin más nos vamos a la entrevista…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (El día en que sea mio finalmente hare que Shindou se fije en Akane :3)

_Una entrevista a… Takuto Shindou._

**Nombre: **Takuto Shindou.

**¿Te gusta el queso?**

¿Por qué la primera pregunta que me hacen es esa?

**¿Alguna vez viste "Toy Story"?**

—En una esquina—. Desgraciados juguetes, aléjense de mi*…

**¿Por qué tus gatos no se llevan bien con Kirino*?**

No tengo ni la menor idea, pero siempre que viene a mi casa Aria se le sube a la espalda y lo comienza a aruñar, y Lute, pues Lute… solo lo mira, siempre que viene no le despega la mirada a Kirino ni un segundo. La última vez que vino tuve que salir de mi habitación un momento y deje a Kirino solo pero cuando regrese lo encontré en el suelo peleando con Aria mientras gritaba: "¡Gata del demonio! ¡Suéltame!", y siempre que se encuentra con Lute dice: "No creas que no sé qué me odias, solo esperas el momento a que me descuide para arañarme, ¡¿Verdad?!"; creo que dejare a mis gatos en mi cuarto de aquí en adelante o a Kirino le va a dar algo.

**¿Es cierto que ves shoujo?**

¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quién demonios dice eso?!

**¿Es cierto que la canción del "Viejo McDonalls" es tu favorita?**

El viejo McDonalls tenía una granja… ¡E-Eh! ¡No! ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**¿Sabes que Matatagi te llama "princeso*", verdad?**

¡Los hace porque me tiene envidia! ¡Por eso! Desgraciado Matatagi envidioso.

**¿Es cierto que Kirino es más popular que tú?**

¡Es pura mentira! ¡Kirino envidioso, Kirino envidioso!

**¿Crees que todos te envidian?**

Por supuesto, soy Shindou. ¿Quién no me envidiaría?

**¿Alguna vez jugaste un videojuego? **

¿Se vale que haya sido uno de internet? Pues resulta que una vez me metí a una página que decía "Juegos para pasar el rato porque deberías de hacer la tarea pero no te da ni la regalada gana", aunque me pareció sumamente original el nombre, pero en fin; mientras buscaba un juego en esta página hubo uno que me llamo la atención que se llamaba "El bandolero desolado*", así que como soy algo curioso me digne a jugarlo. El juego consistía en que tenía que dispararla a un pobre individuo que estaba contra la pared, pero… ¡No pude! El tipo me miraba con cara de "No me mates, tengo familia, una esposa, hijos, un gato y un perro al que le tengo que comprar la comida", ¡Aphrodi santo, no pude! Así que no más lo deje ir, pero que me resulto, ¡El muy desgraciado volvió y me tiro un balde en la cabeza! ¡¿Qué clase de juego es ese?! Casi tiro el monitor por la ventana. Desgraciado juego.

**¿Sabes que Akane te ha sacado tantas fotos que su cámara ya debería de haberse quebrado?**

¿Em?... No (?)

**¿Hay algo que no sepamos que nos quieras decir?**

Sí. Ibuki es adicto a la salsa picante. No sé qué manía tiene con ella pero, en la cena: salsa picante; en la ensalada: salsa picante; en el desayuno: salsa picante; ¡Incluso en el helado! ¡¿Qué demonios se trae con la salsa picante?! Esta igual que Kirino con los tomates.

**¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo que nunca hayas olvidado?**

Resultará extraño, pero fue una vez que estaba en el partido intergaláctico. Una noche estaba tranquilamente dormido en mi habitación cuando tocaron la puerta, no me quería levantar pero siguieron insistiendo así no me quedo más opción que ir y abrirla, ¿Pero qué resulto? No había nadie, así que volví a mi cama; quince minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta, no me iba a levantar pero siguieron insistiendo así que ni modo, tuve que volver a abrirla, ¿Para qué? Para que otra vez no encontrase a nadie, así que nuevamente me fui a la cama; ¿Y qué paso? Que me levante como cinco veces para que terminara igual; al final me arte y salí de mi habitación con disposición de encontrar al idiota que se le ocurrió interrumpirme en mi amado sueño, ¡Es que estaba soñando con papas! ¡Sueños así no se tienen todos los días! Camine por casi toda la nave y nada, ¡Ni mera pisca del idiota que fue a tocar mi puerta! Pero lo extraño fue que cuando regresaba a mi habitación pase cerca de la cocina y mientras lo hacía escuche que decían: "Yolo~*, Yolo~", me quede quieto, ¡¿Qué demonios era aquello?! Estaba por irme cuando volvieron a decir: "Yolo~, Yolo~", estaba que no me lo creía y la voz seguía diciendo: "Yolo~, Yolo~, ¿Dónde estás Yolo~?", ¿Quién demonios es Yolo? Al final salí corriendo a mi habitación sin ganas de saber de ese tal "Yolo", ¿Pero saben que fue el colmo? Que en la mañana cuando estábamos en el desayuno escuche a Manabe y a Minaho hablar y lo que más me llamo la atención fue que dijeron: "¿Y al final quien encontró a Yolo?", ¡¿Acaso ese Yolo es tan popular?! ¡Pero no! Eso no fue lo que me enfureció, sino que dijeron esto: "Según Matatagi, 'Yolo' salió corriendo a su habitación después de que finalmente salió. Dice que le pareció gracioso como salía a ver quién tocaba la puerta cuando él salía a esconderse, pobre 'Yolo'". ¡¿Así que yo era "Yolo"?! ¡Desgraciado Matatagi, me las pagas!

**¿Es cierto que te viste "Mayo Chiki*"?**

¡No tienes pruebas! ¡Nadie lo puede probar!

**¿Tendrías una cita con Akane?**

¿Em? ¿Em?... ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**¿Estás seguro?**

Que no voy a responder.

**¿Seguro?**

¡Que sí! ¡Ya pasen a la siguiente!

**¿Es cierto que te veías los "Ositos Cariñositos"?**

¿Qué dices? Yo veía cosas más educativas, como "Barney". ¿Los "Ositos Cariñositos"? Por quien me tomas.

**¿Qué harías si te dijéramos que Tenma se robó tu revista de las novelas de "Telemundo"?**

¡Tenma, me la devuelves o le digo a Aoi que tú fuiste quien se robó su oso!

**¿Qué harías si tuvieses al Primer Ministro de Japón en frente?**

Le diría: "Señor… ¿No tiene galletas que me regale?"

**¿Alguna vez te estafaron?**

¿Acaso se juntan con Tsurugi? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y no, Tsurugi! Que me hayan vendido el disco de "La historia del mundo" y que en su lugar me hayan salido un montón de personas con los nombres de los países peleándose no quiere decir que me hayan estafado, ¡Se llama creatividad, inculto!

**Color favorito.**

Celeste.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque me gusta (?)

**¿Alguna vez escribiste un poema?**

Sí.

**¿De qué trataba?**

Bueno, en ese entonces cuando lo escribí estaba como algo resentido con Kirino por haberse comido mis chocolates y como teníamos que pasarlo a leer al frente dije: "Este poema… se lo dedico a Kirino", e iba más o menos así: "Había una vez una bonita caja de chocolates, de ricos sabores y especialidades, pero un día… ¡Vino un desgraciado afeminado que se los comió y no me dejo ninguno! ¡Y se llamaba Kirino Ranmaru~!". William Shakespeare no es nada delante mio.

**¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar el piano?**

¿Sus madres jamás los metieron en clases de piano solo porque un gato de internet lo sabía tocar?

**¿Es cierto que eres tú el que se pone en la esquina a regalar abrazos gratis?**

¡¿E-Eh?! N-No… M-Me están confundiendo con alguien más.

**Como última pregunta. ¿Es cierto que una vez bailaste el "Caramelldance" en frente del espejo de tu habitación?**

¡Kirino! ¡Deja de andar contando todo lo que te digo! ¡Es por eso que Kazemaru-san te confisco toda tu colección de "Pretty cute"!

**Muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo, la entrevista sera lanzada dentro de poco.**

—Ahora sí, me voy a buscar a Kirino. Aún sigo resentido por los chocolates.

**1*Desde que me leí el Creepypastas de "Toy Story" no los volví a ver igual (sino quieren arruinar su infancia, no les recomiendo leerlo :s)**

**2*Agradecimientos a Angy por haberme dado la idea (Gracias ˆwˆ)**

**3*Eso lo dijeron en el foro, no recuerdo quien fue, pero… ¡Gracias por inspirarme! **

**4*Esa parte me la saque de uno de los juegos de "Trollface Quest", sí, yo lo jugué (desgraciado juego ¬¬)**

**5*Los memes de internet tienen la culpa (XD)**

**6*Es la serie que estoy viendo, así que la quise incluir (XD)**

**¡Ok mina-san! Al fin la termine, creo que también me tardare en sacar la otra (gomen TwT, pero la señora inspiración me quiere dejar), e ImaginAbbys, solo una entrevista más y saco tu pedido (gracias por los reviews de apoyo que me dejas ˆˆ). Solo me queda decirles que agradezco que hayan leído, perdonar los errores de ortografía que encuentren y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	20. Yamana Akane

**Konbanwa mi amado mundo.**

**Bueno, aquí vengo saldando cuentas (XD como soy irresponsable), Annie Luna aquí esta lo que te debía (Muchisimas gracias por el review ˆˆ), aunque siéndote sincera las entrevistas las tenía planeadas para ser únicas, así que no creo que saque a un personaje dos veces (gomen, es que me llegan pedidos y tengo que hacerlos, aparte estoy metida en miles de trabajos que aún no he completado TwT). Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¡Vámonos a la entrevista!**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (¡Algún día tomare mi venganza, ya verán!)

_Una entrevista a… Akane Yamana._

**Nombre: **Akane Yamana.

**¿Por qué le sacas tantas fotos a Shindou?**

¿Es que no lo han visto? Es la persona más increible del mundo.

**¿Sabes que Shindou se interesó en otra chica, no?**

—En una esquina—. Aún estoy considerando lo de mandarle una rana por correo…

**¿Shindou le teme a las ranas?**

Sip. Recuerdo que una vez nuestra clase debía de hacer una excursión al parque, y como en el estanque del parque hay ranas la mayoría se reunió ahí y comenzaron a tomar fotos de ellas, inclusive yo. Pues resulta que mientras todos sacábamos fotos de las ranas, Kirino-san y Shindou-san hicieron una competencia para saber quién llegaba más rápido al estanque, pero lo único que no sabían era que el estanque tenia ranas, así que corrieron a toda velocidad pero cuando llegaron al estanque Shindou-san desvió un momento la vista, llego primero, pero también fue el primero en caer en el estanque así que todas la ranas que estaban ahí se subieron sobre él así que cuando se vio rodeado de ranas grito: "¡Malditas ranas, bájense! ¡No me toquen! ¡Desgraciadas yo sé que están planeando la invasión del mundo*! ¡Váyanse!", y salió corriendo.

**¿Cómo te llevas con Aoi y Midori?**

Pues son muy buenas amigas. Pero Aoi-san por alguna razón siempre esconde un oso de peluche en alguna parte del salón del club, y Midori-san, pues… Midori-san… Midori-san siempre está intentando matar a Nishiki-san, aunque no sé por qué.

**¿Cuál es tu programa favorito?**

Garfield.

**¿Por qué? **

Porque ese gato me comprende. Yo odio los lunes, igual que Hayami-san.

**¿Por qué Hayami odia los lunes?**

Según él. Una vez cuando estaba de vacaciones se despertó demasiado temprano, bajo como de costumbre a la cocina para comer un poco de cereal, pero cuando estaba en la cocina escucho sonidos extraños provenir de la sala, cuando se acercó más logro distinguir las voces de sus padres así que se acercó y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, ellos estaban… ¡Jugando con sus videojuegos! ¡Que trauma! ¡Sobretodo porque estaban jugando Mario Cars 2! Desde entonces Hayami-san odia los lunes.

**¿Shindou sabe que estas enamorada de él?**

—En una esquina—. ¿Por qué se preocupa más por su cabello?

**¿Sabes que la mayoría te considera la chica más linda?**

Eso ya lo sé. Aunque eso explica porque mi mesa termina repleta de rosas y regalos, incluso una vez me regalaron un oso de peluche que decía: "Para Akane, eres la más linda. PD: no soy Kirino*". Me pregunto quién me lo habrá enviado.

**¿Tienes alguna manía-obsesiva?**

¿Tomar fotos se considera una manía-obsesiva?

**¿Qué pedirás para esta navidad?**

¡A Shin-sama vestido de Santa! Y se pondrá el traje lo quiera o no.

**¿La cosa más extraña que te haya sucedido?**

Fue cuando una vez entre en el salón del club, y por alguna razón estaban Goenji-san, Kidou-san y el entrenador Endou subidos en un escritorio mientras los demás del equipo cantaban: "Parece que va llover, el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡Ay mamá me estoy mojando~!". No tengo ni la menor idea de porque lo estaban haciendo, tuve miedo de preguntar sobre todo porque el entrenador traía un sombrero de mariachi puesto y un mostacho.

**¿Algo que desees confesar?**

Sí. ¡Soy una ninja!

**¿Eres una ninja?**

Sí.

**¿Por qué lo dices?**

Porque una vez le robe la ropa interior* a Midori-san y no se dio cuenta.

**¿Por qué se la robaste?**

Pues… No sé si ella lo sabrá, pero una vez, Aoi-san, Kinako-san, Nishiki-san y yo hicimos una búsqueda del tesoro, pero por alguna extraña razón la ropa interior de Midori-san estaba en la lista, también me extraña que la ropa interior de Kirino-san también estaba en la lista. Lo gracioso de eso fue que Kirino-san si se dio cuenta de que faltaba su ropa interior y se la paso todo el día buscándola en el salón del club, incluso correteo a Masaki-san porque creyó que él la había tomado, hasta le grito: "¡Desgraciado Kariya! ¡Espera a que te atrape! ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no uso ropa interior de chica!"

**¿Comida favorita?**

Los tamales.

**¿Por qué?**

Porque son ricos (?)

**¿Las frases que más odias?**

"Se acabó el royo de la cámara" "Memoria llena"

**¿Qué es lo más horrible que te ha pasado?**

Una vez… ¡Mi cámara se cayó a un estanque*! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Miguel Aún era muy joven! ¡Aun tenia memoria! ¡¿Por qué?!

**¿Estabas enamorada antes de conocer a Shindou?**

Sí.

**¿De quién?**

No de quien, si no de que. ¡Mi hermoso Joaquín! ¡Una de las más maravillosas cámaras que he tenido!

**¿Por qué Kirino parece una chica?**

Creo que tiene que ver con ese grupo que administra con Kazemaru-san, creo.

**¿Qué se siente tener a Haruna como supervisora?**

¡Es increible! Haruna-sensei es sumamente buena, pero, creo que Kidou-san la sobreprotege demasiado, ya que una vez vino un muchacho llamado "Tachimukai"; estuvieron hablando en la entrada del salón del club, al poco tiempo llego Kidou-san con otra persona que se llamaba "Fudou" y una vez que vieron a Haruna-sensei hablando con él joven gritaron: "¡Desgraciado Tachimukai!", sentí lastima por él porque comenzaron a perseguirlo por todo el campo de futbol, por suerte se salvó, aunque entro por error al baño de las chicas al intentar escapar.

**¿La cosa más divertida que te haya pasado?**

Pues una vez estaba tomando fotos de los chicos en club, una vez que termine comenze a revisarlas en mi cámara pero descubrí algo extraño, resulta que detrás de Kurama-san y Shin-sama había un rostro extraño, cuando se lo mostré a ambos pegaron el grito de su vida y salieron corriendo mientras decían: "¡Samara viene por nosotros! ¡Perri ayudanos!". Al final descubrí que había sido Masaki-san quien se había puesto una máscara de la película del "Aro" para asustarlos ya que recientemente la habían visto la película.

**¿Conoces a Perri?**

Sí. Pero Shin-sama y Kurama-san no dejan de insistirme en que quieren conocerlo, ¿Pero cómo les digo que el "Perri" que conozco nada más es el que vende leche cerca de mi casa?

**Ahora como última pregunta. ¿Por qué si tu nombre "Akane" lleva la palabra "Rojo" en el nunca usas nada rojo?**

Que mi nombre este en japonés y signifique algo no quiere decir que deba de hacerlo, ¿No? Si no miren a Fei-chan, todo por su peinado y ropa y ahora lo consideran conejo.

**Agradecemos tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada al aire dentro de poco.**

—Muchisimas gracias a ustedes. Si me disculpan hay una subasta de una nueva cámara. José necesita un nuevo camarada.

**1*Eso me lo saque de un episodio de los "Padrinos mágicos" (¡Vivan los dibujitos para niños! :3)**

**2*No me culpen, creo que Kirino quedaría mejor con Akane, ¿Por qué? ¡Por que el desgraciado de Shindou no le hizo caso ni una mísera vez! Sería como una venganza, que se fuera con su mejor amigo (XD)**

**3*Parte inspirada de la canción "Ninja japonesa N° 1" (tengo trauma con esa canción, ¡No me juzguen!) **

**4*La verdad esa parte si es verdad. Una vez estaba de excursión en un jardín botánico y a mi profesora se le cayó la cámara en uno de los estanques.**

**¡Bien~! Trabajo terminado, trabajo entregado (XD). Estoy de pocas palabras hoy así que solo les diré que agradezco a quienes lo lean, perdonar mis errores de ortografía y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	21. Mamoru Endou

**Good Afternoon my people!**

**¡Y he venido con otra entrevista! Creo que me estoy tomando demasiado tiempo en hacerlas (el trabajo TwT), pero como dije que actualizaría diariamente ¡Lo voy a cumplir! (soy una persona de palabra :3). ¡ImaginAbbys! Ahora si traigo tu entrevista, seh, me tarde (gomen TwT), espero que te guste (ˆˆ) y darles muchísimas gracias por los reviews, así que sin más nos vamos a la entrevista…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (¡Desgraciados! ¡¿Por qué me mataron a Atsuya?! TwT)

_Una entrevista a… Mamoru Endou._

**Nombre: **Mamoru Endou.

**¿Qué tal es tu vida de casado?**

Buena (?). Pero… ¡La comida! ¡¿Por qué la comida?! Pudo ser la ropa, no me importaba, ¡Pero la comida! Pero como soy un hombre que se respeta jamás le dije a Natsumi que su comida estaba más fea que el viejo ese de la esquina del barrio, ese hombre me asusta.

**¿Qué opinas de las anteriores entrevistas de tus compañeros?**

¡Ejem!... ¡Desgraciados! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir todo eso de mí?! Aparte, ¡Kidou madura! Sé que aun estas resentido porque le ayude a Tachimukai a tener una cita con Otonashi, ¡Por Aphrodi, ya creció! Y no me vayas a venir con eso de que "porque no tengo hermanas o hijas no te comprendo", ¡A ver! ¿Quién está casado, eh? ¡¿Quién?!

**¿Ya superaste tu obsesión con el futbol?**

Claro que sí, y en primer lugar yo jamás tuv… —Le muestran un balón de futbol—. ¡Dénmelo! ¡Es mio! ¡Que nadie lo toque!

**¿Qué es la cosa más triste que hayas visto?**

La novela "Corazón de caballo*". ¡Demonios! Es que llore con el final, ¡Mataron a Juan! ¡Maldito Pedro! Estaba sentado mirando la novela cuando vino Natsumi y me dijo: "¿Por qué ves eso?", y yo le dije: "¿Acaso las mujeres no ven novelas también?" y me respondió: "Yo no las veo", ¿Cómo demonios mi esposa no me comprende? Para mas Aki, Lika, Fuyuppe y Haruna la ven conmigo, es más, el día en que termino estábamos por teléfono hablando sobre el final mientras la veíamos, ¡Es que todos estábamos llorando! Mas cuando Juan estaba cerca del acantilado "La mirada del gato" y entonces vino el desgraciado de Pedro y se le acerco por la espalda, y yo estaba como: "¿Pedro? ¿Qué haces?, ¡Espera! ¡Pedro! ¡Pedro! ¡No, Pedro!" y al final empujo a Juan y este callo por el acantilado. Llore como quinceañera ese día y no salí ni a comer, aunque creo que eso fue lo único bueno que me sucedió.

**¿La cosa que más te guste?**

El futbol.

**¿No que ya lo habías superado?**

Ustedes querían que respondiera, ¡Así que aguántense!

**¿Qué harías en el caso de que Freddy Kruger te persiguiera?**

¡Llamaría a Mark!

**¿Por qué?**

"Mark Kruger*", apellido, familia, ¿Se entiende?

**¿Cuál fue tu reacción al conocer a Tenma?**

Bueno, él me pareció interesante, tenía gusto por el futbol, lo amaba, lo practicaba, ese chico es increible pero… ¡Con esto me reemplazaron! ¡Desgraciados de Level 5 que no me quisieron seguir sacando! ¡Que sepan que la serie la veían por mí!

**¿Sabes que algunas personas te comparan con Naruto, verdad?**

¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Es culpa de Level 5. ¡Y no se diga más!

**Si pudieras desear algo, ¿Qué seria?**

No llegar a morir con la comida de Natsumi.

**¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido algo con la comida de Natsumi?**

Pues resulta que una vez invite a Goenji, Kidou y Toramaru a cenar a mi casa; lo bueno de eso fue que Natsumi no estaba, lo malo es que dejo la cena preparada, creí que me salvaría, pero en fin; como ninguno de los presentes tenía intenciones de cocinar tuvimos que conformarnos con lo que teníamos y según la nota que Natsumi me había dejado teníamos: "Ensalada de espinacas con mayonesa. Crepas de hongos. Tostadas de maíz con miel. Y pastel de zanahoria de postre", créanme que los chicos babeaban por el menú pero cambiaron de opinión una vez que dieron el primer bocado, ¡Es que las tostadas estaban saladas! No se distinguían los hongos de las crepas ¡Y la ensalada de espinaca se movía! ¡Se movía! Y lo más impresionante es que se lanzó sobre Toramaru, el pobre corrió por toda la casa con la ensalada en el rostro, pero lo peor fue el pastel de zanahoria, ¡El pastel me gruño! Y después de eso comenzó a perseguirme ¡Qué miedo! Yo solo corría como alma que lleva el diablo por toda la casa para que no me alcanzara, Goenji intentaba salvar a Toramaru de la ensalada, mientras que Kidou intentaba llamar a la policía o de ser posible, al ejército. Esa noche me la pase huyendo del pastel de zanahoria mientras gritaba: "¡Kidou, mata este recondenado pastel! ¡Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!", así que Kidou tomo una de las escobas y siguió al pastel pero este después de seguirme a mi comenzó a seguir a Kidou.

**¿Alguna vez jugaste "Slender: the arrival"?**

—Sale corriendo—. ¡Natsumi, ayúdame! ¡Slenderman se quiere robar mis balones de futbol!

**¿Te han dicho que Slenderman se roba los balones de futbol?**

¡Sí! ¡Desgraciado por qué se los roba! ¡Los balones no le han hecho nada! ¡Mejor que se vaya a robar a ese Leonel no-se-que-cuanto, a él sí debería de robárselo!

**Canción favorita.**

Y el pollito pio~, y el pollito~, y el pollito pio~… ¡Demonios! ¡Amo esa canción! Aun con las protestas de Natsumi y Kidou.

**¿Por qué te gusta?**

¡Es que es una canción increible! No sé por qué Kidou la odia tanto, siempre que la canto grita: "¡Maldito pollo, déjame en paz!" y sale corriendo, ¿Qué es lo que se trae en contra de la canción?

**¿Harías lucha libre?**

No. Futbol.

**¿Basketball?**

Futbol.

**¿Tenis?**

Futbol.

**¿Baseball?**

¡Futbol!

**¿Futbol?**

¡Qué futbol! Ah, no esperen… eso sí.

**¿Algo que haya marcado tu vida?**

Bob Esponja.

**¿Por qué?**

¡Yo siempre quise tener un Gary! ¡No es justo! Y Natsumi siempre que se lo pido me dice: "Los caracales marinos no maúllan, Endou". ¡Ella nunca vio Bob Esponja! ¡No lo puede probar!

**¿Algo que quieras confesar?**

Sí. Tobitaka… Yo rapte a Carmela.

**¿Quién es "Carmela"?**

Es el águila de peluche favorita de Tobitaka. Solo espero que no se entere, me matara si lo sabe.

**¿Es cierto que viste K-On?**

¡Yui, te amo! Más vale que Natsumi no lo haya escuchado.

**Como última pregunta. ¿Cómo explicas que en los videojuegos estés casado con Fuyuka, y en el anime estés casado con Natsumi?**

Lo diré de esta forma… ¡Todo es culpa de los rusos! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque si! Y punto final.

**Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, lanzaremos la entrevista en breve.**

—Bien, no ha sido… ¡Esperen! ¡¿La lanzaran?! ¡No! Si Tobitaka se da cuenta de que rapte a Carmela me mata.

**1*Me parodie el nombre de una novela (tal vez algunos ya sabrán cual XD)**

**2*Lo lamento pero no me pude resistir (es que con ese apellido imposible no acordarme de él XD)**

**¡Bien! Lo termine, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les agradezco haber leído estas preguntas medio random (nada de medio, no se entienden para nada X'D), lamentar si encuentran algún error de ortografía y sin más nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	22. Hiroto Gran Kiyama

**Welcome my people!**

**Hoy vengo saldando cuentas (ahora estoy un poco más desocupada ˆˆU) y sí, me tarde, a mi defensa estaba viendo Ao no Exorcist ¡Dios ame esa serie! (Tal vez después le haga un One-shot XD) mis respetos para esa mujer, una mangaka de respeto (TwT). Bien KuroKurai aquí esta lo prometido, y pues como me pediste un leve yaoi te lo cumplí (al menos espero que haya salido como querías ˆˆU), pero bueno ando de pocas palabras así que vámonos directo a la entrevista.**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si fuera mio en este momento estaría compartiendo un helado con Mido-chan)

_Una entrevista a… Hiroto/Gran Kiyama._

**Nombre: **Hiroto Kiyama.

**¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?**

Los pepinos (?)

**¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientas?**

¿Hm? No (?)

**¿Sabes que tenemos el video del cumpleaños número quince de Nagumo, verdad?**

¡Esperen! ¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso? ¡Suzuno, tú lo enviaste! ¡Yo sé que fuiste tú! Deja de publicar mi vida en internet.

**¿Por qué golpeaste a Fumiko ese día?**

No lo voy a decir.

**¿Estás seguro?**

Sí.

**¿Más que seguro?**

¡Que sí!

**¿Y si te regalamos un pepino?**

¡Bien! ¿Por qué cedo a los sobornos por pepinos? Bueno, resulta que ese día la pasamos normal, le dimos un montón de regalos a Haruya, jugamos a ponle la cola al burro, a las sillitas musicales, la papa caliente, reventamos una piñata de la cual el primero fue Suzuno que termino por darle de palos a Haruya; en conclusión, lo normal de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero lo que detono todo fue en el momento en que los chicos decidieron hacer el reventón con música; en un principio todo normal estaba tranquilo, ¡Cuando veo a la desgraciada de Fumiko acercándose "indecorosamente" a Midorikawa! ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Eso no está permitido bajo mi presencia! Asi que fui ahí agarre a Midorikawa y le dije a Fumiko: "¿Sabes? Hay muchos sabores de helado en el mundo, muchos, ¿pero ves este helado de pistache de aquí? ¡Es mio! ¡Asi que deja a mi helado en paz! ¡¿Oíste?!" y la golpee. Al final terminamos teniendo la pelea del siglo y el desgraciado de Suzuno lo grabo. Te odio Suzuno.

**¿Qué harías en el caso de un ataque zombie?**

Me equiparía de la mejor arma que se haya inventado en contra de los zombies… ¡Una planta*! ¡Porque las plantas molan y se comen a los zombies!

**¿Es cierto que te gusta "cierto chico de pelo verde"?**

¡Esa es información clasificada! ¡No diré nada!

**¿Y por un pepino?**

¡Bien! ¿Por qué sigo cediendo a los sobornos por pepino? Pero lo diré así, porque sé que harán al final, ¡Yo los conozco y también se dónde viven! Nombrare a esa persona como… ¿Helado de pistache? ¡Si, que sea así! Pues "Helado de pistache" ha estado conmigo desde que somos niños así que "Helado de pistache" es una persona sumamente importante para mí, aparte de que se ve sumamente tierno comiendo helado, que me encanta trabajar con "Helado de pistache", que tampoco sabe que lo observo cuando se duerme en el sofá de la recepción de la empresa, que… Olvidenlo, ya me pase. Pero ya lo explique, ¡No pidan más!

**¿Cuál es tu cereal favorito?**

¿En serio? De todas las preguntas que me pueden hacer, ¿Esa? ¡Por Aphrodi! ¡Si todo el mundo sabe que como Choco Krispi!

**¿Te gustan los villancicos navideños?**

El hecho de que me haya vestido de Santa para navidad e ir al Sun Garden a repartir regalos no significa que me gusten.

**¿Por qué?**

Hitomiko-nee jamás los canto bien, ¡¿Saben lo que es para un niño de cinco años escuchar semejante sonido salir de una boca?! ¡Pues no es lindo!

**¿Alguna vez has cantado una canción de navidad?**

¡Que quede traumado! ¿Por qué tenía que cantar?

**¿Por qué… a veces dices cosas que pueden malinterpretadas*?**

Y-Yo no lo he hecho, solo… conteste una pregunta y ya, ¡No se atrevan a dudar de mí!

**¿Te gusta la música?**

Mmm, creo que si (?)

**¿Qué canción crees que te representa?**

MA-YO-NE-SA~, ella me bate como si fuera mayonesa~

**¿Cuál es la peor foto que te has tomado?**

Fue cuando tenido ocho años en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ulvida, ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Fue todo por Suzuno! Al muy "inteligente" se le ocurre lánzame "accidentalmente" su jugo de mango, así que cuando tomaron la foto frente al pastel aparecí con una enorme mancha amarilla sobre mi camisa, ¡Y era blanca! Apeste a mango por los siguientes dos días. Te odio Suzuno.

**¿Conoces a "Dora la exploradora"?**

—En una esquina—. Dejame en paz enana ojona.

**¡¿Sabes dónde está el zorro?!**

¡Desgraciado zorro! ¡Si supiera donde vive en este momento tendría su cola colgando en mi habitación! El muy desgraciado viene todas las noches a robarse mis pepinos, ¡¿Para qué demonios quiere él mis pepinos?! ¿Acaso no compra?

**¿Nunca te irrito escuchar "zorro no te lo lleves"?**

La verdad no. ¡Se lo he gritado miles de veces y nunca se va! No sé cómo diablos esa enana lo ahuyentaba. ¡Seguramente es bruja!

**¿Internet, comida o agua?**

Pepino (?)

**¿Eres un alienígena?**

¡Ya dejen eso! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me sigue diciendo así? Yo que culpa que me obligaran a vestirme y fingir que era un recondenado alienígena.

**¿Quién es más guapo, Goenji o tú?**

Obvio que yo, Goenji es una copia de "cierto personaje de cierta serie que no puedo mencionar porque me manda a la cárcel por culpa del maldito Copyrinth"

**¿Por qué tu cabello cambio cuando entraste a Inazuma Japan?**

Porque Hiroto usa gel marca Gel, y si no creen que este gel funciona váyanse al grupo "Los guapos usamos Gel marca Gel porque el de Pantene no sirve"

**¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por un pepino?**

Si fuera una dotación, estaría dispuesto a que Hitomiko-nee me pusiese ese ridículo traje de pollo para que después bailara el baile de la gallina.

**Como última pregunta. ¿Por qué usas lentes en la temporada del Go?**

Eso no lo diré yo, si el desgraciado de Suzuno se digna a venir aquí, que lo diga él. Después de todo, es su culpa. ¡Y no se diga más!

**Gracias por tu tiempo. La entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Sabía que harían eso! ¡El gran Hiroto Kiyama no se equivoca!

**1*Eso es gracias a la cortesía del juego "Plantas contra zombies" (dios, me he viciado con ese juego XD)**

**2*Según información dado por Angy (Gracias por el dato ˆˆ) en el juego del Go Hiroto le respondió a Kariya que él no tenía tiempo para salir con mujeres, por ende se malinterpreto cuando en realidad se refería a alguien en general.**

**¡Okay+! Finalmente lo termine, con sudor lágrimas y unas cuantas naranja (?) ¡Pero lo hice! Mis agradecimientos para Angy por haberme ayudado con las preguntas (me salvaste TwT). Solo me resta decir que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradecer a quienes lo hayan leído, perdonar si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica (me merezco jitomatazos T.T) y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	23. Sanryuu Saru Evans

**¡Hola mi gente!**

**Como es debido vengo entregando la entrevista que concierne a este día, y créanme que esta tenía que hacerla. Me parece que este personaje ya me lo habían pedido, pero después de que saque la entrevista de Fei (o Fey XD), muchas me lo pidieron así tenía que meterlo en lista; dijeron que tenía que defenderse, por ende me saque unas preguntas medio random (como si todas las entrevistas no las tuvieran X'D) así que ahora a darle con ello…**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (porque de haber sido mio, Shindou se hubiese fijado en Akane, y esta lo hubiese dejado por Kirino XD)

_Una entrevista a… Sanryuu/Saru Evans_

**Nombre: **Sanryuu Evans

**¿Sabes que "Saru" significa mono, verdad?**

Yo no tengo la culpa. Los inútiles del "Second stage children" fueron a los que se les ocurrió llamarme así.

**Fei y tu tienden a ser comparados con animales, ¿Qué se siente?**

¡Es injusto! Al idiota de Fei o Fey, ¡Como sea! Su nombre es complicado, aun cuando lo hice cambiárselo, en fin, a él lo comparan con un conejo, pero a mí con un mono feo, ¡Que sepan que soy mucho más guapo que él en todo sentido! No tengo porque ser comparado con un mono, les valgo que con Brad Pitt, ¡Pero no un mono!

**¿Chocolate a o vainilla?**

Vainilla, porque si al conejo de Fei o Fey, ¡Lo que sea! Le gusta el chocolate, a mí me tiene que gustar la vainilla.

**¿Qué es la cosa más triste que te haya sucedido?**

¡Shinigami-sama! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No merecías morir*! Eras mi personaje favorito.

**¿Alguna vez has intentado hacer algo que nunca pudiste lograr?**

Sí. Escribir el nombre Gamma en una "Death Note" y que después de esperar como media hora el muy desgraciado aún seguía con vida. ¡Estúpida Death Note! ¡Y no! Fei no tenía la razón, no me estafaron, el hecho de que la haya comprado en una tienda llamada "La tienda del Tío Paco" y solo porque su política decía: "Todo lo que tenemos es 100% verdadero, no investigue ni pregunte, créanos" no quiere decir que me estafaron. Solo esta celoso porque yo si tengo una Death Note y él no.

**¿Es cierto que viste "My little pony"?**

¡Desgraciado Fei! ¡Sé que tú les contaste! Por eso es que tu nombre es tan complicado, ni aun cuando te lo cambiaste.

**¿Por qué Fei te acusa de robarle la comida y el Wi-Fi?**

¡Porque es un completo tacaño! ¿Qué tiene que de vez en cuando me quiera alimentar? Acaso es un crimen ir a la cocina y prepararse un sándwich. Aparte, no sé qué manía tiene su papá con el pan, siempre lo veo comprando en la tienda de la esquina.

**¿Cómo le haces para robarte la contraseña del Wi-Fi de Fei?**

La verdad es que no fue muy difícil, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre poner "Fei el conejo adorable" como contraseña? ¿Y el raro soy? Si, como no.

**¿Alguna vez jugaste el juego de "Slenderman"?**

¡Slenderman a su tia! Yo no juego cosas tan infantiles, para mí el juego de la culebrita es sagrado, ¡Ningún juego se compara con ese!

**¿Alguna vez te has peleado con alguien?**

Si, una vez tuve la pelea del siglo con Gillis porque según él: "Yo arruinaba sus momentos románticos con Meia cuando me colaba a su casa". Si la puerta no tiene seguro y las ventanas están abiertas no se llamaba "allanamiento" si no "ser súper original para entrar en las casas", lo que pasa es que Gillis no es cool, por eso no sabe.

**¿Por qué te pareces a Tenma?**

¡Porque es un envidioso! Él me copio la cara, ¡No yo!

**Pero si tú eres del futuro y él del pasado, ¿Cómo te la copio?**

¡Que me la copio y punto! ¡Asi es porque Saru lo dice!

**¿Qué dices al hecho de que Fei ha dicho que te golpearía?**

Si busca pelea la ha encontrado, ¡Nadie amenaza a Sanryuu Evans! Que sepa que aquí tengo al señor Mono Bananero esperándolo, a ver qué hace después.

**¿Cuál ha sido tu peor día?**

Una vez en que me levante pero más que tarde para ir a la escuela, ¡Desgraciados del Second Stage Children por obligarme a ir! Pero en fin, ese día tenía como diez minutos para llegar a un lugar que me quedaba como a hora y media de mi casa, para colmo perdí el autobús así que salí corriendo con todo lo que tenía pero era imposible que llegara en diez minutos así que me la pase haciendo autostop para ver quien me daba un aventón, al final se detuvo un auto rojo, ¡Estaba de lujo! Como envidio ese auto, pero mi sorpresa fue que cuando bajaron la ventanilla quien venía conduciendo era una ancianita, ¡Una anciana como de noventa! Parecía mi abuela, así que como yo no le decía nada se me quedo viendo y dijo: "¿A dónde te llevo hijito?" ¿En serio? ¿La señora me llevaría? Al final me subí, según yo me tomaría una eternidad llegar pero madre santa y mis tíos y mi perro y el conejo de Fei, ¡Esa señora conducía como los de "Rápido y Furioso"! Nos llevamos como cinco buzones, nueve carretas del supermercado, casi atropella a un perro y se la paso persiguiendo a un tal "Florencio". Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue besar el suelo, ¡Oh amado suelo! Me fui como alma que lleva al diablo al salón, llegue un minuto antes de que sonara la campana y una vez entro la maestra me le tire encima para abrazarla y decirle: "¡Amada maestra mía! ¡No me suelte!"

**¿Harías cosplay?**

¿Para qué? Si la Death Note no me sirve ni para matar a Gamma para que me voy a vestir de Light. Desgraciado Gamma, te salvaste.

**¿Alguna vez has ido a un Karaoke?**

Sí, pero justo cuando yo iba a cantar que viene Zanak y me vota del escenario para cantarla porque según él "Esa canción era demasiado genial para que yo la cantara" ¡Que sepas que yo canto mejor que tú!

**¿Por qué usas vestido?**

¡Yo no uso vestido! Mi ropa es sumamente original, por eso ustedes lo ven como vestido, ¡Váyanse a buscar a un optometrista! Ciegos.

**¿Vistes "Dora la Exploradora"?**

¡Dora la Exploradora no sirve! Yo veo Bob Esponja, eso sí es productivo, ¿Dora la Exploradora? ¿Por quién me toman? Bob Esponja es la ley.

**¿Alguna vez te has perdido?**

¿Se cuenta con que me haya perdido en el parque? Es que una vez me fui persiguiendo al señor que vende churros, ¡No lo halle en ningún sitio! Al final me perdí y termine en una banca del parque en posición fetal mientras decía: "Señor Mono Bananero, ayúdame", al final Gillis y Meia me encontraron y me llevaron a casa.

**¿Algún alimento favorito?**

Las bananas (?)

**¿Por qué te pintas el cabello?**

¡Yo no me pinto el cabello! Mi cabello es cien por ciento natural, ¡No se diga más!

**¿Bailarias el Caramelldance?**

No.

**¿La Macarena?**

No.

**¿"Bokura no Goal*"?**

¡No!

**¿"Sexy and I'm know it"?**

¡Que no!

**¿Qué es la única cosa que nunca harías?**

Ponerme el estúpido traje que me hizo Meia. ¡Yo no me pongo eso aunque me pagues con bananas! ¡Entiéndelo!

**Como última pregunta, ¿Le dejarías algún mensaje a Fei?**

¡Ejem! —Suspira y se aclara la garganta—, ¡Fei! ¡Yo tengo tu conejo! ¡Yo tengo a Robin! ¡Para que veas que Saru es increible como ninja! Ahora ya tengo mi chantaje listo, ahora harás lo que yo te diga ¡Muajajaja!

**Te agradecemos tu tiempo, la entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—¡Más vale que veas esto Fei! ¡Ahora veras que tengo a Robin!

**1*Para quienes vieron Soul Eater y están pensando en ver el manga, ¡Me los acabo de spoliar! (XD)**

**2*No sé ustedes pero a mí me mato de risa el baile que hicieron en ese video, si lo quieren buscar es la canción de T-Pistonz+KMC "Bokura no goal"**

**¡Lo termine~! Seh! Me tarde un montón (X'D soy irresponsable), pero veré si no me tardo en la siguiente. Asi solo me resta decirles que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradecerles haber leído, disculpar si encuentran algún error de ortografía y nos vemos en la siguiente entrevista.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	24. Alpha

**Bonjour monde. Je suis moi! (Nah! El poco francés que se está algo oxidado X'D)**

**Bueno, aun debo algunas entrevistas (ni idea si alguien más pedirá alguna otra XD), pero mientras tanto hare las que me quedan. Fran. varia. niebla aquí está lo que me pediste (atrasado pero aquí está TwT), ¡Así que vámonos directo a las preguntas random!**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si fuese mio, los chicos hubiesen salido bailando "Bokura no goal" en la serie XD)

_Una entrevista a… Alpha._

**Nombre: **Alpha.

**¿Por qué tu cabello te da apariencia de Koala?**

¿Por qué siempre meten el tema de los cabellos? No se pueden conformar con que tengamos peinados extremadamente exagerados que ninguna persona cuerda usuaria. ¡Compréndanos! ¡Somos únicos!

**¿Tendrías una cita con "La princesa Peach"?**

Primero salgo con Beta antes que con ella.

**¿Te gustan los koalas?**

Que tenga un koala de peluche en mi cama, que mis sabanas los tengan, y que las paredes de mi habitación tengan koalas no significa que me gusten, ¡Entendieron!

**¿Bailarias la canción "Fantastic Baby"?**

Lo diré de manera apacible, cortés y suave… ¡Ni aunque me costara la vida!

**¿Podrías contarnos alguna experiencia que hayas tenido?**

Por alguna extraña razón, un día mientras pasaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones de "El Dorado" me encontré con Beta y Gamma, no me extraño que estuvieran discutiendo, pero… ¿Con Rei? ¡Es un robot! ¿Qué demonios va a saber sobre discutir? Pero díganselo a estos dos. Le seguían diciendo: "¡La calculadora que está en la oficina del maestro no se llama Laura!", me quede shockeado, ¿La calculadora se llamaba Laura? Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que le dijo Gamma: "La refrigeradora del comedor tampoco se llama Jessica", a lo que Rei le respondió: "Pero si ella me lo dijo, hasta tengo su número", ¡¿Rei iba a salir con Jessica la refrigeradora?! Hasta ese tipo consigue citas, pero hubiese sido traumatizante verlo hablarle tan empalagosamente a la refrigeradora. Al final Jessica nunca lo llamo.

**Si te disfrazaras de algo, ¿De qué sería?**

De oso (?)

**¿Por qué?**

Porque son lindos y yo también. Esa es mi explicación científica 100% certificada por la ONU.

**¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita?**

—Llorando descontroladamente—. ¡Reiza! ¡¿Qué rayos le ves al idiota de Einamu?! Estaba a punto de pedirle una cita cuando vino Einamu y se lo dijo primero, ni se hizo de rogar porque hasta se le lanzo encima, ¡Te odio Einamu! Después de eso me encerré en mi cuarto a comer helado de banana toda la tarde mientras veía "10 cosas que odio de ti".

**¿Odias a alguien?**

¡Maldito Medam! Solo a él se le ocurre poner su ridículo Reggaetón tan temprano en la mañana*, para colmo ahora no me puedo sacar esa canción de "Ah ella le gusta la gasolina. Dame más gasolina" ¡A nadie le gusta la gasolina! ¡A nadie! Excepto a los autos (?)

**¿Qué se siente saber que fuiste derrotado por unos niñatos del pasado?**

—En una esquina—. Me iré a poner mis pantuflas de koalas, veré la película de "Diario de una pasión" y no saldré por una semana. ¡¿Cómo demonios me vencieron?! ¡Son más viejos que mí! Desgraciado Tenma Matsu-lo-que-sea. Los desprecio con todo mi corazón de koala.

**¿Te ayuda el saber que eres mi personaje favorito de Protocolo Omega?**

¿Em? ¿Sera posible que tú me ayudes a darle celos a "cierta persona que no deja de ver a cierto estúpido"?

**¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar que te graben bailando el Gentleman?**

Ya lo hice. Y no fue bonito. ¡Maldito Zanak por haberme gravado y después haberlo subido a YouTube!

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco*?**

¡Waaa! ¡Nooo! ¡Alejen de mí ese estúpido muñeco del demonio! ¡Mami ayúdame!

**¿Alguna vez jugaste "Rose of Rules"?**

Malditos niños… ¡¿Qué rayos les hice para que me aparecieran de esa forma?!

**¿4+4?**

¡Al demonio con ustedes! ¿Cómo se les ocurre preguntarme semejante cosa? Esa es la pregunta más fácil del mundo. Obvio que 4+4 es 5.

**¿Tu peor pesadilla?**

Mi peor pesadilla es que venga un día Einamu y me diga: "Alpha… ¡Ahora somos hermanos!" y me abrase. ¡Primero me suicido!

**¿Qué es la peor cosa que te han dicho?**

Fue una vez en que llego Beta a la sala y dijo: "Ya no hay Wi-Fi". ¡Noo! Y exactamente ese día tenía una partida de Tetris con Jini, ¡Hasta habíamos apostado barras de Snickers!

**¿Qué es la cosa que más te gustaría tener?**

La fotografía autografiada de Angelina Jolie. Eso sí vale oro.

**¿Qué pediste para navidad?**

Un muérdago.

**¿Por qué?**

Los motivos son personales. No lo diré.

**¿Tienes traumas con "Dora la exploradora"?**

¡Maldita enana! ¡No me he podido sacar esa estúpida canción de la cabeza! Vamos, come on~, vamos todos haya~… ¡¿Quién diablos invento esa serie?!

**¿Has visto las películas de Freddy?**

Que la haya visto, y tome café antes de irme a dormir no quiere decir que tenga miedo. Tampoco que abrase mi koala de peluche y le llame a Gamma para que se quede en vela conmigo.

**¿Es cierto que tú y Kirino son fanáticos de las "Pretty cute"?**

Eso no es cierto, ¡No tienen pruebas!

**Y si las tuvieras, ¿Qué harías?**

¡Los demando con Cartoon Network!

**¿Tú también juegas "Corazón de melón"?**

¡¿De dónde sacan esa información?!

**¿Canción favorita?**

La cucaracha~, la cucaracha~, ya no pueda caminar~

**Como última pregunta. ¿Cocinarías un pastel?**

La última vez que cocine uno… ¡Beta se lo comió! ¡No es justo! Yo pase toda mi tarde haciéndolo para Reiza y viene ella y se lo come, ¡Que se pelee con Gamma no quiere decir que se las desquite con mi pastel!

**Gracias por tu tiempo, la entrevista sera lanzada en breve.**

—¡Reiza! ¡Por el amor a Aphrodi! ¡Ten una cita conmigo!

**1*Se verá más la referencia de eso una vez que haga un Drabble que tengo planeado (:3)**

**2*Perdón, no me puede resistir, mi hermano puso esa película y la canción se me quedo grabada (Noo TwT)**

**¡Bien! Mi gente esto ha sido todo, gomen por la tardanza, es que andaba algo falta de inspiración (ˆˆU), pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, agradecer a quienes lo hayan leído, perdonar si encontraron alguna falta ortográfica y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
